


【Y2】一年五季

by tanyanweizhong



Series: Y2磁石 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 53,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyanweizhong/pseuds/tanyanweizhong
Summary: 炮友变真爱。
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Series: Y2磁石 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838227
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1

霞光万道下的由比滨海滩人潮涌动，柔软的沙滩环岸灯火如豆。

沙滩上正在举行跳舞派对，DJ MATSUMOTO的巨型海报成为舞台的耀眼背景。一束灯光打下，戴着墨镜的DJ先生歪头将耳机夹于耳侧，盛夏在他身后降临。

他抓着cue点打出一系列混音效果，站于高台，万千瞩目。

音乐派对规模不大，远离都内，又适逢高温预警，整块地皮都像被烤化了似的直冒热气。

路上堵车，樱井翔来晚了些，他在那乐声震天的舞台不远处堵着耳朵给老同学打电话，转身瞧着DJ MATSUMOTO已经进入二阶段的灵魂蓝调，几个刚赶来的沙滩少女挤过樱井嗷嗷直叫，樱井从人浪中跳出，揉着太阳穴直觉脑仁疼。

“SHO酱！”

樱井挂了电话，抬头，两个穿着同款夏威夷衬衫勾肩搭背的青年双双朝他振臂欢呼，其中一人染着惹眼的碎金短发，把身旁那个小炭人称得更黑。

这两家伙外加台上那位DJ先生，都属于樱井朋友圈内的头号访客。一般青春旧友毕业各自飞，要么成为电话簿里的npc，要么成为黑名单内的甲乙丙，踏上工作领域，朋友更是一增再增一换再换，唯这几位食友聊友仍占一席之地，终没机会领上散场票。

那两人挤过来给樱井递了饮料，还将一把画着MJ真人头像的应援扇递给樱井。

他们并肩站在人群最末，由比滨海岸最后的夕阳在他们面前缓缓陨落。

相叶揉了揉他那头碎金毛，冲樱井笑了笑：“松润真是有心了，我记得上一次聚还是三年前，也就他有这个号召力能把我们一个不落地叫齐。”

一旁大野咕哝了声：“他显然是想让我们来看看他到底有多帅。”

松本润当年在他们几人中最早出社会，高中毕业后便一心追寻他的音乐DJ梦，也不知这家伙背地里付出多少，又不知上天在这人身上留下多少眷顾，竟让他活成将理想变为现实之人。其实多年来四人各有发展，委实称不上谁比谁辛苦，时间是个好东西，总能印证青春时期的人生抉择没有正确答案可言，那时的所谓嬉笑哭痛也不过如今心上的一粒沙，一拂则平，无甚遗憾。

樱井抿了口饮料，这条海岸线他熟，曾经高中时期的通学路，总要骑车通过长长的海岸。

这里离镰仓很近，当年每人兜里都揣了本井上雄彦，仿佛身处此地便能离故事中的热血少年更近一寸。樱井也是这样的成员之一，当年的由比滨海岸还没有现在这么热，游客也不多，大浴场只有当地人最喜光顾。每到盛夏，一群人吃着炸鱼饼扛着冲浪板光脚走过崎岖的黑沙滩，礁岩浪和河口浪簇拥着无数冲浪少年迎风浮沉。冲完浪樱井会去附近的炸肉饼店边吹冷气边看书，累了就在那里浅眠一觉，因为身边总有人会叫醒他。

现在他家里还有些书没有还给别人，前阵子他搬家，从箱底翻出了一本谷崎润一郎的《细雪》，书上写的出版日期是二十年前，定是他尚未归还给所有者的书。

想到这里，很多事又像针线密密缝似的给他大脑产生一定的冲击波，他赶紧拿着MJ的应援扇给自己消消暑气。

台上的松本摘下墨镜，抹了把额头的汗，向台下观众双手比起大拇指。

迷妹kyakya爆棚，松本却并起食指在唇边比了个嘘。

舞台上下顿时万籁俱寂。

松本走向舞台偏侧，一把拿过立式话筒，笑意满面，他一笑总能将刚才给人的威慑力减掉一大半，倒显俏皮。

他清了清嗓，低沉着声音说：“Special guest——”

台上响起密集的鼓点。

相叶和大野面露欣喜，双双瞪眼比了个口型不会吧。

樱井皱眉，问他们什么不会吧。

相叶小声说：“我刚说什么来着，只有松润能有本事把我们一个不落地叫齐，要说一个不落，你想想我们之间还差谁了？”

他话音刚落，台上松本已将这答案抛出。

“——Kazunari Ninomiya！”

舞台灯光骤亮，只是多了个光圈，另一人自那光圈下现身。

松本回到混音台，调出一段响指般的轻盈节拍。

那人穿了套白色舞台演出服，走路咔哒作响，他脚上是专制的踢踏舞鞋。

他先抿唇勾起笑，做了个绅士礼。松本朝他一点头，那人便慵懒地跟着鼓点跳出几段踢踏舞。

很显然台下除了那几位青春小伙伴没人知道跳踢踏舞的嘉宾是何身份，只因为是松本特邀，迷妹们乐于捧场，加上来人跳得不错颜值也佳，矜持几秒后便纷纷疯狂打call。

相叶愣了，大野也愣了，两人相觑一眼则顺着人群往前面挤，樱井没跟着挤，他将手里的应援扇慢慢垂下。

他站得太远，看不太清楚台上人的脸，只是刚才那些没来由的预感产生得果然并非毫无征兆，Kazunari Ninomiya，二宫和也，《细雪》那本书的所有者，他的另一个高中同学。

至于为何在定义里加上“另一个”，是因为二宫虽和大野相叶松本一样和樱井同属一个高中，却又不同于其他四人与樱井的相处之道。其他四人当然察觉不出什么不同，或者连三十代的樱井本人也不知骨子里突然产生的怪异之感是何理由。

那些怪异感体现在樱井背后忽然涌起的薄汗，他看着台上的二宫舞步逐渐加快，明艳活泼，不动声色切换动静，连笑起来都像另一人。

其实这想法也不太对。人总非一成不变，尤其年岁越长，越能擅于掌控如何呈现千百种镜面里的自己。樱井恍了恍神，应援扇被他举起，他也像身边的普通来客般机械地拍掌喝彩。

二宫的踢踏舞的确不错，舞步难度再一增，他便立刻收了笑，微微垂首，嘴中数着节奏，确保每一步跳得正确，鲜见地面带认真。

松本肯定早就和二宫取得联系，瞒着不说，是想给其他三人制造惊喜，还特意安排这样一场夏日跳舞派对，地点选在绵延无尽却又充满回忆的由比滨海岸线。

相叶吸着鼻子，眼睛一红竟快落泪。

舞台两旁炸起一道亮丽光火，松本大步走到台前，和二宫轻轻拥抱了一下，再和他一起面向观众鞠躬谢场。

工作人员谢幕时松本和二宫甚至从舞台上跳下，相叶和大野立刻被他俩搂成同一阵线，松本似发现什么，视线四周搜寻一阵，四人目线齐刷刷追随扫来。

樱井顿了一瞬，摸鼻笑起，他不太适应成为焦点风暴眼，只能拍着掌朝他们走去。

二宫站在松本身边，嘴畔仍在笑，樱井眼睛迅速和他对上，二宫将唇抿得更深，算是无声中打了个招呼。

樱井和他们四人站在一起，他被相叶拉到二宫身边挨着。

二宫还穿着那套演出服，脸上有妆，估计是被松本强行化的，他额前都是汗，有一颗直接绕过鼻尖，汇在他那颗下巴黑痣处砸落。

他们围成一个圆，有工作人员商量着要把松本抛起来。

众人起哄，纷纷伸手开闹。

由比滨海岸夜幕笼罩，庆功宴被安排在海岸线的烤肉屋。

那烤肉屋开了数十年，早在樱井他们高中年代就经常光顾，那店铺主人未曾易主，知道他们喜欢坐包厢，连前菜都早早备着。松本在店前店后又是张罗又是运菜，没半点刚才在台上睥睨天下似的凌厉劲，他将五杯啤酒送进来往桌上一置，相叶替他捶肩捏腿，说你别忙了来跟我们聊聊。

松本扬着眉毛笑：“主人公都坐在你们面前，直接问他不就得了？”

相叶愤愤回：“可是你太不厚道，怎么不给我们提前打个预告？”

大野问二宫：“你是临时回国？”

二宫撑着下巴，摇头：“我把那边的工作辞了，一个月前拿到了这边的offer，短时间应该不会走了。”

“太好了！”相叶杏眼笑成缝，“这样我们元‘Season’电台成员就凑齐了。”

松本说：“我前几天还去我们高中看了，据说电台还在搞，当年我们那届部员只有我们五个，现在已经成了top部门，每一届部长都得率先拿我们头一届的先锋事迹当梗讲。”

相叶点头：“是啊，那时候真不容易，特别是SHO酱。”他正色，对着樱井举杯，“部长，当年要不是你收留我们，我们怎么能成为如今后辈嘴里的楷模，这杯我必须敬你。”

樱井瞪他：“我收留你们？当时我好言好语你们明明没一个人搭理我，差点开创有史以来第一个0部员历史。”

“可是实际上并没有，我记得NINO不是自告奋勇前来报名了么？”松本说，“没有NINO救你，‘Season’恐怕还建不成，你可得好好谢他。”

樱井一怔，一旁二宫喝着啤酒也望过来，他抿抿下唇，说：“当时信誓旦旦说着要成为东京第一名嘴MC，结果现在做着相关工作的只有润君一人，精神可嘉。”

松本瘪嘴：“你可别抬高我，在场哪一个现在不比我厉害？”

他这话倒非客套。

相叶现在是知名服装设计师，在东京有自己的工作室，每周还要东南西北到处跑，吃完饭他马上就要赶回东京接着工作。他这些年瘦了不少，也只有和昔日旧友相聚他才能恢复几分蓬勃朝气，刚才舞台前落泪倒不是他当真爱哭，不过触景生悲，长大速度太快，他根本来不及拽住青春的尾巴。

大野工种也很特殊，早年他是个动作替身演员，现在回归幕后，成为武打片的动作指导。他见过的明星应该比松本还多，这是他对娱乐圈无太大兴趣，偶尔也只是帮相叶要要哪位大雾的签名。有人称他指导的打戏总带有强烈个人风格，动作恬淡如水却暗藏刀锋，像他本人。

樱井应该是唯一一个做着正常工作的人，他从IT工程师做到了部门主管，现在又管理咨询团队，偶尔去别社做做高级讲师，他的学生也大多是企业高管，社长部长坐满堂，一课值千金。

二宫跑得更远，大学毕业就出了国，走时悄无声息，归来依旧悄无声息。看他跳踢踏舞还以为他也加入了艺术世界，他却讲踢踏舞不过是他一个业余兴趣，跳的也都是皮毛，唬唬外行罢了。想来大家是了解他这种把兴趣发挥成特长的本领，比如游戏，吉他，魔术，现在还添上踢踏舞，这人的履历书写起来肯定漂亮。

二宫正静静听着众人诉说近况，回过神，碗里多了几片肉。

松本仍在滔滔不绝，烤肉工作交到了樱井手里，他选的几块肉不带什么脂肪，统统挑进二宫碗里。当然除了二宫其他人他都一一照料过去，每个人的饮食习惯他都记得，算不上搞什么特殊。

二宫瞥了樱井一眼，礼尚往来，他给樱井杯里加起啤酒。

樱井夹肉的手微微一停，他小声说了句谢谢，二宫回了句不客气。

松本说话的声音顿了顿，他有些好笑地望了眼樱井和二宫：“你们俩怎么这么生分，还说起敬语了？”

相叶说：“以前不也这样，一般我们出去玩，不是NINO缺席就是SHO酱不在，五个人能凑齐的时候也就部门活动，我记得以前谁还开玩笑说他们俩八字不合，一个室内一个室外，永远别想凑一块儿。”

松本皱眉：“那现在岂不是要让他们从自我介绍开始重新认识？”

一直不吭声的大野冒了句：“我怎么记得翔君和NINO关系挺好的？”他挠挠头，“难道是我记错了？”

这时服务员进门送菜，话题就此打住，显然也没什么人在意。五人你来我往地对话，期间樱井和二宫也会适当搭话，只是不太看对方的眼，要么看了一瞬便移开。相叶让二宫加入他们的Line群组，顺便一一交换联络方式，二宫将QR码往桌中间一摊，因为樱井离得最近，他迟疑一阵，拿出手机。

后来大野和松本打着桌子唱校歌，已是半醉。相叶被助理的连环call叫醒，他踉跄着出门去接电话。樱井是时也该走了，明天还有工作。他起身拍了拍松本和大野，那两人还沉浸在自我世界根本叫不醒，反正店外一群工作人员还在，总不至于没人管这两个醉鬼。

樱井小声和店主道谢，走过卫生间，二宫正擦着手从里面出来。

两人见着均一愣，樱井退后半步，说：“我就先走了。”

这过道很窄，两人影子交织在墙上。

樱井说完这话二宫轻轻点点头，不等他作答，樱井忽又问了一句：“你呢？”

三分钟后，二宫拿着他的包裹从店里出来。夜很深，他们需走快些才能赶上回东京的终电。他有两个包，一手拎一个，这样没法掏手机，樱井上前，无声替他接过一个。

二宫又说了句谢谢。

他们走在海岸边的公路上。这条公路新修过，以前没这么平坦。一路无言更显怪异，樱井只能将刚才烤肉店里聊过的话再聊一遍，二宫也没在意，樱井问什么他就答什么。后来樱井显快成为话题终结者，只好又咬牙问了句：“怎么想着要回来？”

二宫额发被海风吹起，风过后又落下，他晃了晃脑袋。

电车的轰鸣声渐近。

二宫说：“人总要落叶归根。”他看了眼樱井，“难道你不想我回来？”

说完他没看樱井的脸，蹭过他肩膀刷卡进了改札口。

回东京的终电人员稀稀拉拉，樱井和二宫坐着各摸各的手机。二宫在玩手机游戏，樱井在查股票涨幅。玩游戏的心思投入，查股票的就没那么认真细致了。

樱井瞥了眼二宫的屏幕，看几分钟只觉眼花缭乱，二宫似意识到，侧头问：“你也玩？”

樱井摇头：“不玩。”

二宫耸耸肩，不再回他。

接下去当真无话可接，樱井从那手机屏幕视线游移。看着二宫身上穿的卡通T恤，看他凸起的喉结，细白的下巴，静如墨的眼。

很多身体特征还是那样，比如他猫背仍未完全矫正。

很多情绪特征又有了细小变化，比如他变得爱笑。

窗外已经没有海岸线的影子，东京的灯火睁着迷蒙的眼。

樱井收回目光。

待樱井收回目光那一刻，二宫手里的手机游戏便显示出大大的GAME OVER。

二宫知道樱井在看他，幸好樱井看不明白他的游戏，其实他从刚才开始就玩得很糟糕，队友频频抖他聊天窗口问他是不是被人盗号。二宫关了游戏，一抬头，发现电车已然快到终点。

樱井比他先到的站，他站起身，等着电车停靠。

二宫看了他一眼，樱井对他张口说了声再见。

车门开了，二宫也回了他一句再见。

因为他们坐的最后一节车厢，樱井出去后必须顺着月台徐徐向前走。

他走得周正，并没回头。二宫知道他不会回头，这才敢大大方方目送他背影离开。

电车发动的播报女声空灵响起，二宫仰头靠着玻璃窗，余光盯着樱井的背影消失在月台。

樱井回家后，把他之前才拾掇过一遍的旧物箱子翻了出来。

毕业照毕业证统统被他拿出来丢一边，最底放着的铁皮盒子里，存着一摞厚厚的碟片。铁皮盒上歪歪扭扭写着Season，而每一张碟片都标记着相应的时间和内容。

这是他们高中三年的电台全记录，每一期都完好无损地存放在碟片理。那时他和二宫是Main主播，松本是音乐担当，大野和相叶做的剪辑编制。这些年他基本从未拿出来听过，一没有拿它出来的契机，二怕听着什么声便想起什么人。现在也并不能说是一个可以将尘封锁盒解开的时机，时间老早在这铁盒上攒起厚厚一层灰尘，而今夜不过恰好想翻开这一页看看，看看曾经身为当局者中的自己。

他随便选了一张碟片推入笔电光驱，之后戴着耳机缓缓躺靠在沙发上。耳机里传来沙沙气流声，伴随中岛美雪的歌声，耳朵里响起一段稚嫩的男音。

“欢迎收听Season电台，我是今天的电台MC樱井翔。”

“我是二宫和也。”

……

樱井从小作为一个运动小子，搞部活从未考虑过什么文艺向。他之所以被人拖进电台小组，主要因为他有位从小照顾他到大的国分前辈便是这A高电台的创始人，前辈高三毕业，电台没了接班人，且部员各个都是同级，这才找樱井打商量，希望他能将这电台给承接下去。

国分知道樱井喜欢rap，说话字正腔圆，校园演讲经常有他的身影，这电台主播定不在他话下。樱井当时也被他一番热忱打动，心一横就把这活接了，第二天就在校园里漫天发着传单。

谁知小小的电台组织如何肉搏其他各项热门运动，樱井在电台室里等了三天，除了来收垃圾的清洁工，没一人造访。若第三日下午五点仍招不齐一名部员，那这部门便宣告废部。

樱井叹着气，刚准备撤掉墙上的招员布告，只听身后一阵轻盈脚步，他回头，见一个背着吉他的白衬衫少年急匆匆从楼道跑上来，他边喘气边靠着墙回神，想来是怕樱井不招人了，这便伸手一拍，又将樱井撤了一半的招员布告粘了回去。

“4点58分。”他低头看完表，抬头淡淡问，“人还招吗？”

松本说二宫是Season电台的救世主，话的确没错，当时二宫背着吉他，樱井还差点给他指路说吉他部在楼下，二宫却摇头，说他是来应征的，吉他是拿来才艺表演的。

樱井被这人逗乐，说你没有竞争对手，才艺表演自然也省了。

说完樱井递给他一张入部申请：“填填吧。”

二宫和樱井并非同班，之前也和樱井没有任何交流，电台缺人缺得厉害，他收二宫自然也不需任何审核，也没问过那人为何往这里跑。今日虽免于废部，可一周后若部员召不齐五人，他们便无法申请任何设备经费。

樱井当时心急，直接给二宫委派任务，说他既然是部门第一员，那么招收部员的任务也落在他头上，若他完成不了，一周后自然也不用再来。

他当时话说得不太好听，二宫听完竟也没回他半句，只轻轻皱了皱眉，说了句知道了。

熟识樱井的都知他公私分明，绝非喜欢为难别人，可他又向来重承诺守信用，答应的事绝不显露反悔之态。他这几天都在和上层交流希望宽限时间，可他一个高一新生，连人脉都没摸清楚，更难懂存活在学生世界里的上下关系。

樱井挠挠头，拖着沉重的步子回电台室。电台室门口却蹲了一个人，樱井一愣，发现正是二宫。

他蹲在那里不知多久，樱井问他怎么不进屋？

二宫说你没给我钥匙。

樱井愣了一瞬，说：“我没给？”

二宫点头：“你说若我找不齐人就不当我是这里的一员。”他从背后拿出三张入部申请单，“我现在替你找到三个人了，加上你我正好五人，我现在可算是这里的一员了？”

樱井错愕，接过那几张单子看了眼，他一惊：“松本润都能被你给挖过来？”

松本刚入学就成了风云人物，有女生暗自给他取了个KING的外号，每每他往哪走，都有人喊着KING来了，樱井当然也邀请过他，更何况他们之前就认识。连旧日朋友都不买他账，眼前被二宫轻松搞定，他也不知该气该笑。

只得掏出兜里钥匙，递给二宫。

“欢迎你。”

说得不情不愿。

后来樱井问过松本，二宫是怎么找他入部的。

松本说还真不能小看那家伙，嘴上功夫挺厉害，三两句就能戳人要害。他找相叶和大野都不费吹灰，但找松本，他还是动了点脑筋。他送了松本一本井上雄彦亲笔签名的漫画原著，顿时打通松本的任督二脉。

而这送也不是投他所好，因为共同喜欢，所以这种赠送之举才发自真意。松本这人就喜欢交和自己兴趣相投的朋友，只是他没想通的是交朋友的手段千千万，二宫为何非要让大家加入樱井的部门。

他当时没搞明白，估计现在也没搞明白。

因为之后他们乐在其中，也就未曾遗憾自己将青春定格在这里。

故事到这里还是好的。

A高寄宿和通校皆可，相叶和大野是寄宿，樱井二宫和松本是每日骑车来回。樱井和松本家住的近，从初中就经常结伴上学。二宫高中前都住的东京，听闻家里工厂迁到了神奈川，这才将家搬到了湘南海岸。

每天早上的通学路上自行车排排并行，空气里都是荷尔蒙的味道。A高男生比女生压倒性的多，高一上完生物课总有青春气氛蠢蠢躁动。

当时传说男生中存在什么撸友党，因为看书看碟满足不了，找女生又要被记过，所以和同性体验，安全得当，还能解惑。

这种事在寄宿生中间经常流传，大野对这种事没兴趣，偶尔相叶说从哪里听来的，讲完大家乐乐也就算了。

湘南夜间过了25点会有成人频道放送，偶尔互通碟片交流手法的确实有，大概是撸友的事最近在校内大肆传播，这才让校内领导加强校园巡逻，还积极开展健康心理教育课。

樱井也收到过这样的邀请。

有些人给他发匿名邮件，问他什么时间有没有空。他都没回，但没回也并非对此事不好奇。

那个发邮件的人显对樱井的置之不理怀恨在心，他开始跟踪樱井，上学路，放学路，连樱井去厕所也不放过。

当时电台成员刚刚定下，樱井冒着炎炎烈日去搬器材，路上觉察脑后有谁一直在盯他，他刚一抬头，只听楼上有人大叫一句小心！

一个花盆飞落而下。

樱井一个歪斜去躲，那花盆在他脚边生生炸开，只可惜他手中器材颇重，他本能护着器材，自己朝后一摔，被那裂开的花盆碎片割伤了腿。

有女生在他身边尖叫。

樱井捂着腿的手缓缓张开，流了不少血。

“楼上有人在打架！”

不知谁叫了一句。

过了半分钟，有人咣咣咚咚从楼上跑下来。

二宫拎着一个文弱眼镜男的胳膊，抓着他往樱井面前一推。

二宫嘴上也挂着伤，他轻微喘气，手里捏着一个旧型照相机。

他将那照相机递到樱井面前，发现相机内密密麻麻全是关于樱井的日常照。

走的，跑的，笑的，放大到日常的每一个细节，看得樱井脑袋直发凉。

下一秒，他却用染着血的手掌抓住二宫肩膀。

他面带无奈：“你还是，先关心关心我的腿。”

校医姐姐脸色不好，她冷眼瞟着两个挂伤者。

樱井伤在腿，校医姐姐开口：“裤子脱了。”

二宫在一旁笑，即便他肩膀还留着樱井的血爪印。

樱井狠狠瞪他，自己却因为伤口牵制动不了手。

校医姐姐咂嘴，指挥二宫：“你帮他脱。”

这下二宫再笑不出。二宫站起来，嘴角还青着，樱井横躺在床，脸上有汗，眼睛却很亮。他应该是疼着了，也不管二宫逼近，自顾自解了皮带扣，褪下一点后，裤子两边被二宫抓着，轻轻一并褪下。

校医姐姐阵仗见得多，上药包扎行云流水，她处理完樱井伤口，隔壁间竟又送来几个伤号。

她叹气起身，对二宫说：“下午你们不用上课，一会儿打电话叫他家人来接，你在这看着他。”

樱井单手搭在脑后，说空调吹的他头疼，让二宫给他穿宽松的病号裤。

二宫去柜子里翻，问他穿什么号。

樱井有一搭没一搭地回，忽想到什么，问：“你是怎么发现的？”

二宫拿着裤子凑到樱井脚边，他说：“他跟了你一周你没发现？”

樱井说：“发现了，但是没当回事，昨天我把邮件地址换了，也就没收到乱七八糟的邮件了。”

“邮件？”

樱井“嗯”了声，他抬起腿嚷了句疼，二宫替他将裤子提到腿根，樱井说，“听说他们那种组织还有定期聚会，反正不理会他们也不会怎么样，哪儿有你这样冲上去给人家当头一拳的？”

二宫手一停，他手指碰着樱井腿根，裤子还没完全拉上。

樱井显也一顿，他微微睁大眼，夏日的内室只有空调呼呼吹着，隔壁还传来校医姐姐的骂音。

二宫嘴角泛青，他盯着樱井，忽没好气说：“他不光拍你照片，还偷了你的毛巾。”

樱井怔住。

“偷了你的毛巾，一个人在器材室偷偷自慰。”二宫漫不经心说，“之前被我看到，所以他对我一直有敌意，今天也不是我找他茬，是他来找我麻烦，你可别当我是什么救人英雄。”

樱井被这话弄得耳朵一红，他低头咳嗽了声，也不知是疼痛撩拨还是二宫这话颇具想象力，樱井抿了抿下唇，只觉浑身发热。

他之前都没把什么撸友组织放在眼里，眼前二宫一句话直白点名，竟让他有了些奇妙意识。

青春期萌动往往需要一个刺激点，二宫那话的确有着不小的推动效应，加上那人嗓音忽然变得好听，明明他还没成为电台的合格MC。

樱井并了并腿，没能遮住两腿之间撑起的东西。

二宫低头，樱井也低下头。

气氛胶着，樱井忽然撇开二宫的手，自己刚想侧过身去提裤子。

哪知二宫那手被撇开后又再次寻回。

他凑近樱井，慢慢用手摸上去。

那一瞬，他们之间像开启了一道通往深渊的隐形开关。

他们开始下坠，不断下坠。

……

樱井在沙发上睁开眼，耳机里的电台播报已经结束。

手机里留着一张合照，是今晚松本张罗大家拍的两两合照，镜头里樱井在笑，二宫也在，他们肩膀并着，樱井现在还记得二宫身上的气味。

樱井将那张照片慢慢放大，放大的近照像素便模糊了。

他抬着手机盯住二宫的脸。

直到手臂发起一阵酸。

2

樱井从小在海边长大，父亲在藤泽的证券公司上班，母亲是中学国文教师。80年代的娱乐设施屈指可数，悠长的海岸线甚至还没发展成为旅游胜地。

樱井虽不在东京生活，可他的童年并不比都市少年自由到哪里，他家教极严，小时候闹起反抗期没少被棍棒伺候。他没有任何周末，周六钢琴班，周日书道课，他时常坐着父亲的私家车奔驰在广阔的海岸线上，父亲在他耳边说着今天要完成什么曲目，要在老师的独奏考核里得多少分。

他郁郁寡欢，手里抱着厚厚的钢琴教材坐在后座，无数穿着浴衣摇着花扇前往花火大会的男女和他擦身而过，他行往和他们相反的方向，像要奔波进一个不知名的黑洞。

此外，樱井又是个很有想法的人。后来他知向上反抗无效，便自己偷偷瞒着父母存钱，在初中入学第一天就自我计划了一场离家出走。

先去哪里，再去哪里，要买什么玩具，要吃什么美食，他数着自己存钱罐里的硬币，背上行囊说走就走。他坐上通向东京的电车，看着熟悉的海岸线从他视线剥离，取而代之的鳞次高楼遮住了他眼前的太阳。

他当时个头不高，一个人走在东京的马路上颇为扎眼。手里的东京地图是他从杂货铺的老板娘那里拾来的，是旧版，显然和他眼前到达的新天地大为不同。

他独自坐在人潮来往的路口长椅前，手里的可丽饼又甜又凉，他低头咬了一口。没人前来和他搭话，耳畔只有无穷无尽的车辆行驶声和高跟鞋踏地声。

他在那里坐了很久，手心里的地图被揉得皱巴巴，他根本不知道自己要去哪里。

出门时的雄心壮志在此时统统被他踩在脚底，他摸了摸兜底仅剩的五百日元，默默站起身。

他走到交番前找警察，说自己走丢了，希望警察送他回家。

警察立刻打电话去了神奈川警署，樱井听着那位白发苍苍的老警官极其耐心地讲述樱井的情况。老警官不知樱井是离家出走，亲自开车送他回家。在路上老警官说他儿子就是因为一人在外玩耍不小心失足摔下台阶丢了性命，之后他和妻子离婚，现在一个人工作到了六十岁，甚至还可能要一个人再走完剩下的有限时光。老警官说儿女之于父母的意义，早在医院里呱呱坠地发出第一声啼哭开始产生，是无论之后或喜欢或厌烦都无法剪断的存在，要樱井懂得珍惜。

樱井似懂非懂，只是当他从警车上走下，只见自己的母亲直冲过来，樱井下意识捂头以为要被打，结果被母亲一把搂住，哭了个昏天黑地。

这事也成为樱井母亲心中郁结，她做了一辈子的教育工作者，育人授人，到头来却对自己的孩子用错了度导致满盘皆输。

她给樱井写了封长长的道歉信，又把之前没收的漫画原封不动地搬回了樱井卧室。她说樱井的此后人生她再不会强制做个主宰者，而人生这么长，她又能陪樱井走到什么年岁。

自那之后她再不干涉樱井什么，樱井从牢笼解脱，兴趣爱好全废，学习也不再以高得点为目标，每日过得随心又逍遥。

樱井母亲在樱井初三时病逝的。

他当时在外面疯玩，过了门禁时间回家却发现房内空无一人。空灵的午夜电话忽然响起，他惊了一跳，接电话的途中还绊了一跤。

电话摔在地上，他爬过去抓住电话线拎起听筒。

窗外的湘南下起倾盆夜雨，听筒里有人在说话，他脸色骤然发白。

葬礼前家中寄来了樱井的期末考试成绩单，他父亲在他面前慢慢拆信，他坐在一旁，只觉那信每折开一个角都像对他进行一场凌迟。

他低着头，可他父亲什么也没说，单单叹了口气。

之后樱井开始重新规整人生，一个尚未读高中的毛头小子，花了一晚上就把自己多少岁要做什么事要达到什么目标用毛笔一笔一划写满白纸。

他还发誓，一定要走一条正确的路。

这个正确却很难定义，比如和什么人交往是正确，做什么样的选择是正确。

顺利考入高中是正确，交了三观相同的朋友是正确，仗义相助前辈的电台小组是正确……

他在脑中走马灯似的想了很多，从感知到二宫冰凉的手指开始，他心里那把尺就咣咣敲起警钟。

这样的事绝非正确。

当然若说这事会对他的人生蓝图带来什么具体影响，他又琢磨不出道理。

因为伴随二宫手指带来的冰凉效应，樱井浑身如通电般战栗，刚才的想法像炮弹似的炸碎，他抬手，猛地扶住二宫肩膀。

他手指其实做了个推搡的动作，可下一秒他却本能性用食指扣紧二宫的制服衣料，他甚至摸到了二宫枯瘦的肩头骨。

二宫一直看着樱井，他一条腿跪上病床，渐渐靠近樱井。

校医随时都可能进来，他们屏住呼吸，双双不动。

“别再靠过来。”樱井忽然开口，他声音泛哑。

二宫微微一愣，他眉心稍皱，左手从樱井下面迅速抬起。

樱井瘫倒在床，别开头，胸口接连起伏，竟连疼痛也忘了。

二宫站直身，他的肩膀估计被樱井掐得发青。

他默默从床下捡起自己的书包，没说什么话，推门走了。

樱井当晚回去就在自己的人生蓝图里把二宫划入危险人物范畴，他以后要离他远些。

他长这么大没被同性摸过这里，如果属于开玩笑的恶作剧行为也就算了，二宫那行为态度，分明没打算跟他恶作剧。

他想起之前那眼镜男的事，又联系这段时间传得沸沸扬扬的撸友小组，他思前想后，认为可能二宫也是这小组的人。可二宫模样清秀，做事虽不太按常理出牌，但并不像那眼镜男般有什么猥琐变态的兴趣。这也归于松本和相叶常在他面前夸二宫，说和这样的志趣朋友相逢恨晚，当然人都有表里两面，樱井皱眉，又在小本本上把二宫的名字重重打上几个危险信号。

樱井就当这事没发生过。这事发生前他从未在意过二宫举止，这事之后每当部门活动，他都卯起一百二十分劲头打量二宫一举一动，推敲他每句话，揣测他每一个动作。他们不怎么对话，樱井若不找二宫，二宫也绝不会主动找他。大野问樱井，是不是二宫欠他钱，怎么每天盯着二宫看的眼神像个黑社会放贷的。

樱井的观察行为持续到他腿伤痊愈就终止了，因为下周就是电台的第一次试播。

午后五人在室内集合开会，说要先给电台命名。相叶提议叫湘南五侠，大野提议叫黑旋风翔宝，松本瞧不上，说你们都是什么文采，当然得叫电台update。大野问为什么是update，松本说本来想的是F4，可我们有五人，update，可不就是F5。

阵阵冷风刮过，樱井在黑板上统统否决。

众人回头看向捧着少年jump的二宫。二宫自那书册上方抬起一双眼，他说，叫五季。

问题小能手大野再次上线，为什么是五季？

二宫挠挠头，说没为什么，忽然想的。取个英文也行，Season什么的。

另外四人两两互觑，集思广益结果，二宫随口说的名字打败了松本想了一整周的冷笑话梗。

电台播放时间是午间半小时，除了通知广播校园情报之外，剩余的环节需要他们自己想。

初步构思的是朗读有声书，因为有声书是录播，他们必须要另外寻找时间来电台事先录音。

松本打出时间表，两两进行分组配对。

已过放课时间，相叶和大野心思飞向门外的短裙女学生。

松本敲黑板，他向来不喜欢别人无视他讲话，哪知相叶和大野二人素来摸不准松本的爆点，尤其相叶这人有着超乎寻常的化干戈能力，他从包里掏出五张小票，说今天大浴场半折，要不要去？

松本瞥他，说你只是想去看刚才楼下那群短裙女学生罢了。

相叶不恼，他说难道你不想去看？你看你只要一去，往那一站，那就是开了迷迭香，妥妥的招怪体质。

松本丢书砸他。

他们五人中四人都是土生土长的湘南少年，只有二宫不是。

当然他们并不知道二宫因为晕船，对海边向来苦手，海水浴更是从没泡过。除了樱井二宫外的三人到了海边就是穿着泳裤撒丫子开跑，转瞬游得没影。二宫皮肤很白，一看就不怎么晒太阳，樱井注意到这点，回头他一个人在岸边孤零零踩水，心想要么过去教教他，可他心里摆的那尺仍旧戒备森严且动摇不倒，他挪了几步脚，就又转头一个扎进水底越游越远。

烈日光线毒，五人都被晒爆皮。他们游到最终的散场时间，一路小跑奔回换衣室。松本从包里摸出两罐芦荟药膏丢给他们，大野摆手说他从来不用，套上T恤就说先走。相叶嗷嗷直叫，背过身，说松润，快。

松本扬脚踢他，说别光屁股对着我！

另一罐药膏松本丢给了樱井，他说NINO没下过海，晒得肯定严重，你去给他看看。

二宫在里间冲淋浴还没出来，樱井手心摊开那药膏，穿着泳裤进去找他。

淋浴室没其他人，水声在最里面哗哗响着，樱井在门口站了会儿，抬手敲了敲门。

他叫了声二宫君？

里面水声骤停，樱井又敲敲门，说松本君给了药膏你要擦吗？

隔间被轻轻拉开，二宫脸很红，他撑着墙似站不太稳，说了句谢谢，兀自想从樱井手里接过药膏。

樱井一愣，问：“你是不是有点中暑？”

二宫摇头，说：”刚去买了点药喝，已经没事了，谢谢。”

他没穿鞋，欲走出隔间时脚底踩滑，樱井眼快，一把伸手掌住他，可力道没控制好，两人双双向后，一前一后栽倒进隔间地板。

隔间的推拉门咔哒一声合上。

二宫浑身光溜溜，樱井身上只有一条泳裤，眼前二宫脑袋撞着隔间墙，樱井骑在他身，无意识间樱井拉开了淋浴喷头，温水顿时喷了他们满身。

芦荟膏顺着门缝底摔进了隔壁间。好巧不巧，隔壁刚好来了人，一个大叔吹着口哨进门冲澡，水声一开，那口哨声仍未全灭。

樱井脑子一嗡，也不知他此刻大脑是如何运作，他的第一反应竟是伸手从下方的缝隙里将隔壁间的芦荟膏顺过来。

他张开右手死命往前伸，无奈如何伸臂都和那芦荟膏相差几公分。

他的革命大业尚未成功，只听一声气音，二宫竟在他身下笑了。

二宫脸还红着，浑身滴水，他们脑袋顶的淋浴喷头仍在胡乱扫射。

樱井被他这一笑搞得发懵，他比口型问他笑什么。

二宫说：“你撞的我疼。”

樱井一惊，刚想起身，脑袋顶的喷头忽然砸下击中樱井肩膀，活生生又把他给撞了回去。

这下两人都疼得龇牙咧嘴。

樱井坐起靠着隔间一头，用手揉了揉下面，抬手关水。

二宫迅速将膝盖并起，靠在另一头。

他们身上还有累累晒痕，隔壁间歌声高亢。

直到隔壁歌者满足地关水开门，二宫小声说你走吧。

樱井却问你不走？

二宫没说话，只轻轻咳了声。

樱井瞟了眼他下面，脸一热，竟问了句没撞坏吧？

二宫蓦地撩眸，说：“樱井翔，你可真没意思。”

樱井愣了愣。

“你这些天琢磨了我半天，是给我定了个什么罪名？同性恋还是跟踪狂？”二宫抹了把脸上的水，浅浅笑开，“那你应该立场更加坚定一点，继续像躲瘟疫似的避我十米远。”

樱井倒不知二宫还挺会挖苦人，他这样一言，反显得樱井小气。

不过被摸了一下，浑身没少块肉也没缺块皮，他这些天所做设防成为跳梁小丑一场戏，终是他被那眼镜男事件搞得考究过头。

可无论事实如何，二宫摸是摸了，摸总得有个理由，他既会能言善辩，樱井被他那话一激，竟也敢直接问出口。

二宫波澜不惊，淡淡回：“我就是好奇。”他看着樱井，又说，“难道你不好奇？”

樱井不知他的好奇具体指代什么。

好奇的确是个好理由，好奇一词运用在青春期则成了许多错误延伸的免死金牌。

所以他们接触禁书，接触影像，打探异性的模样，察觉身体的变化。

夏天是荷尔蒙泛滥的高峰期。

樱井吞了吞喉结，他的身体再次发烫。

因为他竟对着二宫，点了点头。

他们互相坐近了些。

二宫张开腿，樱井有样学样，他脱了泳裤，手有些发颤。他轻轻伸手，摸了过去。二宫用手捂住嘴，他睁着眼盯紧樱井。樱井握上去，因为被水洗过，二宫那里有些滑，樱井逮着包裹住，再慢慢上下缩动，二宫并紧眉头，终于又将眼闭上。

二宫的皮肤本来就晒出一道红，现在那些红更顺着他脖子往上烧，他的后背在隔间上滑来滑去，不出一分钟，樱井将他那东西摸得硬挺。

二宫界限到得很快，他像把自己捂得喘不过气，额头布满不知是水是汗的光泽。

他缓缓睁眼，发现樱井正双手摊开，低头看着他自己手心的那滩属于二宫的白液。

二宫抬腿对着他肩膀就是一脚，他没好气说：“又不是标本，看什么稀奇。”

说完，他从地上爬起，一鼓作气打开隔间门。

樱井见他围上围巾准备出门，忽皱眉问了句：“我呢？”

二宫缓缓回头，他似在笑：“这种事可并不需要时时刻刻讲究礼尚往来。”他挠挠耳，那里红透了，“况且，这里要闭馆了。”

松本和相叶在门口等得不耐烦。

见二宫和樱井一前一后走出，相叶扬着手里的雪糕说都要化了！

回家路上相叶先从分岔口骑走，然后是松本，最后一条岔路分着左和右，二宫向左，樱井向右。

沿岸是好看的夕阳，海浪静下，入眼像幅精致的画。

二宫的自行车渐渐拐向左，他对着樱井挥挥手。

樱井忽踩了脚刹车。

他看着二宫朝夕阳方向越骑越远，像给这幅画加上点睛之笔，生动极了。

3

樱井这夜睡眠质量非常糟糕。

他揉着眼坐起，做了太多梦，久违领会了早起的可怖。他起身洗澡，泡咖啡，咬土司，看报纸的时候收到部门信息，说今天会有新任讲师上门报道，其他人暂时腾不出手，让樱井带带新人熟悉环境。

昨天他还穿的休闲T恤，今天就要顶着大太阳穿上笔挺正装。

Line群组还发了不少昨日照片的遗留证据，樱井站在公司电梯里一张张翻来覆去阅览，将称心的统统按了保存键。

刚好按到一张二宫的大头照，他面前的电梯忽然又开了。

樱井抬起头，脸猛然一僵，以为自己出现幻觉。

他忙低头看了眼手机屏幕，又抬头盯了盯踏入电梯内的西装青年，图片与真人吻合，偏差值为零。

他起床气霎时全醒。

电梯停在了十四楼，那人先走出去，樱井愣了愣神，也抬腿跟了出去。

二宫胸前的证件模样很熟，樱井眯起眼，从那人证件照前看到了自己部门的所属字样。

他见二宫对着前台小姐抬起自己的社员证，笑容亲和友善。

“我是二宫和也，是今天配任到这里的高级讲师，请多指教。”

办公室正在整修，区域划分不明，熬夜赶项目的加班人员横倒桌前一片。

樱井的办公室也暂时搬到公共区域，他见自己办公桌对面不知何时被人收拾出一张新桌子，上面摆放着还未拆箱的电脑。

二宫跟在他身后进的办公室，许是办公室太久没注入新鲜血液，二宫一进门室内倏忽静下，樱井见状回头，重重清了声嗓。

他显然还对这突如其来的冲击波耿耿于怀，笑容一褪，室内众人像收到了他这冰冻三尺的威色，各个甩下手头东西纷纷站起身。

樱井沉着脸，他让二宫站在中央简单自我介绍，自己抓起桌前被助理事先放上的履历书。

半月前他的确听说顶头上司录用了海外讲师，当时他忙项目，没得到机会细细询问来跟他拼饭碗的未来同僚究竟是何神仙。他那上司眼睛本就容不下沙子，前后不过去纽约参加了个海外技术峰会，归来时竟从那方淘了个技术同胞回来，看他职业履历，还是块上好金砖。

而让樱井更为震惊的是，他认识二宫这么多年，根本不知道他和自己做的是同一行。

当年他们高中毕业之后断了联系，他对二宫的动向一无所知，偶尔听到的近况通报也都来自相叶小喇叭。他依稀记得二宫很聪明，高中得过竞赛特奖，仅此层面而已。再者同业界企业如同雨后新笋，二宫的选择面再窄，和樱井坐在同一栋办公楼怕也是极微概率。况且昨日他们刚见过，二宫若知情，昨日总该和樱井知会一声，但他没有，恐怕松本他们对此事也未必知晓。

樱井工作多年，对人对事早修炼了一颗七窍玲珑心，他理所当然会往深处想，想二宫是否有什么用意。可转瞬樱井又认为自己这揣测毫无根据，二宫事业有成，回国顺应了他那句落叶归根，他们明面上是过去有些奇妙瓜葛的高中同学，实则若泯掉这点瓜葛，他们就如互知名讳的陌生人无误。

周围响起掌声，二宫侧头，冲樱井也鞠了一躬。

樱井浑身有些不自在，他看了眼对面那新增设的桌子，那不自在的苗头往心头又跃进几分。

二宫却很懂方寸，他一个早上就记住了同办公室所有人的名字，决口不提自己和樱井认识，就算他出现的理由是被上级挖脚，他却仍以新人面目示人，没半点海外作风，适应极快。

整个上午樱井都在和他交接工作，没有半句私语。外人眼里樱井这是对待工作吹毛求疵表现，其实是他将工作状态变更成了演员模式，没被当场拆穿是二宫乐于捧场，他们就像普通的初对面同事，聊技术，聊业绩，聊革新，二宫悟性强，樱井能教他的东西没多少。

等这技术话题从合约的第一条谈到最后一个句号，午休的播报声响了。

助理拿着小本本跑过来问樱井午饭吃什么。

樱井看了眼时间，又问二宫去过公司食堂么，二宫摇头。

早上介绍完业务，午间还得负责推销菜单。

只可惜樱井推销了半天贝类定食套餐，却被二宫淡淡回了句他海鲜过敏。

樱井话锋一顿，脸上显露讪色：“是么？”

二宫瞥了眼樱井，没在意，自顾自端着餐盘去了另一窗口。

食堂内闹闹哄哄，樱井和二宫坐在靠窗位各吃各的，二宫吃相很好，只是饭量不大。高中时樱井就觉着他营养不良，可偏偏从没见他生过什么病，连感冒发烧都不曾有，唯一那次海水浴中暑被樱井瞅见，之后二宫便再没在夏天里下过海。

连相叶都说二宫肯定上辈子拯救过银河系，要不怎么全校都流感缠身，唯他一人还生龙活虎像和病毒活在两个世界。

见二宫碗里最后一粒饭都被他拾掇干净，樱井低头吸了口乌龙茶，问：“你和我上司是怎么认识的？”

二宫抬眸，他扯了扯胸前领带，说：“他没告诉你么？”

樱井说：“说是看过你的技术发表会，就一心想着把你挖回来。”

二宫轻描淡写“嗯”了声：“差不多。”

樱井皱眉：“差不多？”

二宫擦擦嘴，他嘴角忽漾了个笑：“要不你以为是什么？我入侵了国家安全信息网，查到了你在这里工作，再设个巧妙的局摆平你的上司，我若真有这本事，早做特工去了。”

樱井一怔，说：“我没这个意思。”

二宫盯着樱井，他放轻声音问：“你怕我？”

樱井蹙眉：“谁怕你？”

二宫鼻腔轻笑，像是自我终结了闲聊时刻，他端着餐盘起身，朝樱井说了句多谢款待。

下午是漫长的合同会。午后会议室聚集着阴沉的低气压，二宫是第一次参会，他也要发表自己的研究成果。

樱井坐得近，投影仪的灯刺得他眼睛疼。

二宫的发表原稿放在面前的桌上，待计时开始，他便再没看那原稿一眼。

樱井想到这家伙记忆力很厉害，电台录制的时候他几乎也是一遍就过，其实这种事倒和天赋异禀没关系，至少樱井撞着过他几次在楼道里练稿子。是他把该有的努力和付出放在私人时间，而那些事本就不需第三者认可。

二宫现在的声音早和碟片里的电台录音大不相同，当年练就了基本功，现在才能实践出真章。樱井看着他一张一合的嘴，明明昨夜才重温过，可眼前樱井却更直观地感受到时间是如何雕琢一个人的声音，又是如何雕琢一个人。

樱井心想这些年他应该也会在某些瞬间想起二宫，看某本书的时候，听某首歌的时候，观赏某部电影的时候，但因为一瞬间太短，像只是缀在白纸上的细小黑点，构不成什么狂风浪潮。

如今樱井倒小看了那些小黑点，它们已经悄然汇聚成线，再构建成面，搭筑起一个高楼耸立的真实世界。

而二宫在里面真实存在，他变了，又像没变。

二宫的发表声逐渐远去，樱井低头掐了掐眉心。

他用尽力气想在心中描绘一张高中时期二宫的肖像画，他闭上眼，将万千念头涌尽。

半晌，肖像画渐渐勾勒成型，自云中雾中悄然露头。

樱井猛然一颤，浑身战栗般惊醒。

他倾尽全力在记忆里搜寻的所谓肖像画，并非二宫的什么日常举动，也不是他说过的妙语良言，不是运动时的他，不是学习时的他，也不是冒着冷风不发一言地骑向海岸尽头的他。

是他带着喘息缓缓靠近的温热体温。

是他每次高潮时方才显露的动人模样。

……

燥热的午后电台室吱吱呀呀转着一轮电扇。

第一期的有声书是《细雪》，因为校内图书馆缺货，是二宫在二手书店淘来的。

电台放送刚刚结束，书册被电扇吹得页面翻飞。

室内没开灯，两个话筒各朝一方，播放桌前的椅子被移走了。空气很静，桌下动静便听得一清二楚。桌沿下方有两条散落在地的校服裤子，樱井钻在桌下，背靠墙，双腿大开，二宫正埋头在他腿间，含着他的东西吞没又放掉，因为很热，两人衬衫湿透了。

门是反锁的，近日当值是他们二人，不会有他人造访，这里本就冷清。

樱井用手挠着二宫尾发，和着二宫脑袋的前后动作小幅度地挪着自己的腰。他嘴里嘶起凉气，下面难以纾解的肿胀让他不由按深了二宫的头。

二宫喉咙哼了声，眉头蜷着，他松开口，揉了揉腮帮，改用手。用嘴是第一次尝试，显然不太成功。换了手动作便轻车熟路，二宫抬头，看着樱井的表情推断他的临界点，适时给他最后的极致抚慰。

自上次海水浴樱井点头开始，这事就没能在他掌控之中刹住车。

其他三人当然不知，除了电台活动，樱井和二宫几乎不会见面。他们在平时的五人谈话里极少两两对话，这才一直给了松本和相叶一种这两人不搭调的错觉。而他们一个月内搭档次数有限，最近是因为他们负责朗读《细雪》，这才像搞专栏似的藏匿在电台内室。

电台内室桌下这个隐蔽处非常安全，有时他们会放上一两首舒缓的钢琴曲，两人伴着漫天蝉鸣在桌下互脱裤子。

年轻方能享受取悦之美，他们不问理由，不寻根源，只是随着次数积攒，他们互相见面就像开启一道应激反应，好似做些什么不过例行公事，抓紧时间享受短暂欢愉罢了。

二宫在卫生间洗手，反复搓着肥皂泡，樱井上了个厕所出来，也并肩在他身旁洗手。

他们脸上还留了些情潮影子，樱井盯着镜子里的二宫迅速看了眼。

年轻气盛，问话有时直白且不经脑，何况他们有了较之旁人不同的关系，樱井这话问得也就没什么特殊含义。

他轻声问：“你跟别人试过吗？”

二宫洗手动作一停，他慢慢抬眼，也觑着镜子里的樱井。

“没有。”二宫答着，他又低下头，“你难道会想跟别人试？”

樱井一怔。

最近他左耳打了个耳洞，黑色耳发后藏着个细小的银色耳钉。

他其实还有个脐环，早在海水浴的时候二宫就发现了。

樱井挠挠头，说：“应该不会。”他关上水龙头，耸肩补充，“跟你一个就够提心吊胆了。”

二宫没说话。

樱井说：“我是说，跟你就挺好，不会想着跟别人。”

二宫看了看他，拎起水池旁的书包，说：“我先走了，你五分钟后走。”

他们向来习惯一前一后，樱井点了点头。

看着二宫拐过楼梯口消失了踪影，樱井理了理校服衬衫，把褶皱的地方用手抚平。

他见镜中自己精神奕奕，连他妹妹最近都跑来问他是不是学习内容过于简单，怎么其他高中生都是愁眉苦脸，他倒成日阳光滋润，嘻嘻哈哈。

其实自他母亲病逝后，他已经很久没有回归过这样的精神状态，他不知这状态是好是坏，是该负罪还是该内疚。

可二宫并没说什么，他默许，且守口如瓶，在他人面前绝无暴露之态。

除了二宫最初给出的那个因为好奇心驱使的答案，樱井再没细问过那人究竟作何想法，他认为二宫能够默许，表明那人早有着一定的精神设防。

他们本就从不深入过问对方的事，工作状态ON，他们是并肩作战的部门同僚，工作状态OFF，他们是无声的互助撸友。

他们甚至连对方的邮箱地址都没有。

不问，方显事情简单，年轻人都不喜欢复杂化。

但这只是樱井的一念之想，他知道自己不问，二宫肯定不会说，他就算问了，二宫也不一定同他讲实话。

他们的相处看似你退我让无懈可击，实际似烟如云，除了欲望什么也没剩下。

二宫从东京搬往神奈川后，就和以前的朋友没了联系。其实他本没什么知心好友，搬过来后收过一两封明信片，可等他逐一回信过去，那些消息便石沉大海，终没什么人记得他。

好在他对此并不强求，初来一个月他独自通学，听着耳边的嬉闹声渐近又远去，他侧过头，看着无边无际翻滚的海浪，他一个用力蹬住自行车，遁入急速的风里。

他还是很讨厌大海。

周末他会去父亲的工厂帮忙，他要帮着将雨刷器货单一一点清，再坐着父亲的卡车一同去送货。

那日他卸完货，走到街边自贩机前去买水，隔壁是一家咖啡店，店门很旧，是个独户老店。

露天处放着两张椅子，椅子上坐着人，那老者年事已高，眼睛不太利索。

她身上带着写有店铺LOGO的围裙，她应是店内的老板。

她对面坐着一个衬衫少年，少年身上穿着二宫如今所在高中的制服。

他正在给那老板娘念信，声音极缓，抑扬顿挫，入耳非常温厚好听。

“……你匆匆老去，你的孩子也匆匆成长起来，你青春时浇灌的新鲜血液，当你年老时仍辉映着你年少的倩影。”那少年笑起，“是这一段吗？”

老板娘点头：“是，是这段。”

“这是《十四行诗》。”少年说，“这一定是您的爱人写给您的。”

老板娘捧着陈旧的信。

少年又抢过去，说：“我再接着给您念。”

这条路上没什么人，少年清朗的声音成为空中一抹暖阳。

昨夜才下了雨，二宫面前露着一架雨后虹桥。

他一直站在那里听着少年念信。

他不知那人长什么样，却率先记住了他的声音。

现在虽过了春日，季节特征却不明显，但又不如冬日残凉，像跳脱出春冬两季，跨山跃海的横生出第五季节。

直到隔周的月曜日，二宫背着书包走过长长的校庭，他正在张贴栏处看着野球赛事日程表，手里却被人塞了张宣传单。

那人塞完宣传单就走了，但他的声音仍然扩着，他正试图拦住来往所有路人。

二宫低下头，审视那张画风诡异的电台宣传单。

那本不该是个开始。他想。

那本不该是个开始。

却成为一个最坏的开始。

4

电台刚开播前两周，效果不错。

只是听众耳朵刁，五人每周都得像翻花绳似的想新招。不出一个月众人脑洞便已榨干，相叶开了他的冷门动物讲座，大野搞了午间垂钓心经，二宫是游戏日记，松本更是MJ三分钟冷笑话。可惜逢迎听众的赏味期限总是太短，很快他们的节目不再受人瞩目，教室的午休喧闹声盖过了广播气流，就算他们为想新招频出外景苦练发声，也没能让电台收听率攀升分毫。

Season电台遇上史上最大危机。

高中生做事讲究干劲，渐渐午间企划会议变得死气沉沉，五人各坐一角，樱井不说话，其他人便高举沉默大旗。

他们经费有限，加上部员从头到尾只有他们五人，估计撑完一学年便又要重回废部边缘。

尤其相叶和松本都收到了其他部门邀请，希望他们退出电台重择良木。这事樱井听说了，只是当时松本和相叶的入部动机全靠二宫收买，委实算不上对电台保有真实兴趣，就算他们中途要走，樱井也拦他们不得。

危机重重的关键时刻，二宫从书包里拿出一张宣传单，展开，摊着放在桌中央。

宣传单上写着全国校园电台主播大赛几个字样，赛事在半月后，若得了头奖能上都内电视，更能收获一笔丰厚奖金。

二宫说：“能挽留听众的好办法，就是让这个电台本身变得出名。”

其他四人缓缓抬头，相叶托腮，说这可是全国大赛啊。

樱井皱眉凝神，他目光从那纸张的字里行间抬起，发现对面二宫脸色平静地看着他。

恍一瞬读懂二宫眼中含义，樱井用食指敲了敲宣传单：“那就试试。”

比赛地点在东京，每组参赛队只限员两名，因此五取二，樱井是部长，他得上，二宫是参赛提议者，间接负责人，他也不能缺。

要在短时间内提升播音水平，樱井每天都得和二宫练习。

两人不同班，休息时间樱井还得穿越重重教室去找二宫。樱井这人，一旦激发起胜负欲，想努力的心思全写在脸上，别人读不读得明白尚不可知，但二宫非常明白。樱井是那种设了目标就一定会卯足全力，如同他描绘在心底的那幅说一不二的人生蓝图，他清楚自己想要什么，且时常清楚过了头。

先前他们见面，十有八九会想着履行撸友义务，近日两人纷纷转性，见面只谈比赛不聊私语。有时两人还会因为几个发音问题产生争论，一论起来面红耳赤竟谁也不让谁。

这倒不知两人关系究竟变好变坏，至少在此之前，他们的工作交流停在异常和谐的阶段上。

起先樱井以为二宫不喜欢说出自我意见，每次都是樱井给他安排什么他便做什么。实则二宫是个非常有想法之人，只是他懂得适时遮却锋芒，也懂得把握利剑出鞘的最好时机。

因此他们这关系绝非变糟，因为樱井竟也对二宫的称谓改口，从二宫君进化成了NINO。

每天他们收录的练习碟都被二宫带回去反复听，这和之前的电台记录碟不同，这碟里只收有樱井和他两个人的声音。

二宫戴着耳机骑行在傍晚的湘南海岸边，耳侧阵阵海声中和着樱井的郎朗念白。

他知道这样的专属时光会很短暂，他也可预知这样的短暂时光终会像游戏某个重要进度似的永远存于他大脑一隅。

但这样其实已经很好，他对此事早想过千百遍。

樱井就算不会喜欢他，至少也不讨厌他。

说起来他挺佩服那些孜孜不倦给松本写情书的小女生们屡不气馁的精神力，他将这场暗恋染上卑微颜色，无非是他本就不求什么结果。

他不会突发奇想写情书，也不会拥有坚韧不拔屡败屡战的斗志。

喜欢和得到是两个层面的事，喜欢往往在于一瞬间沦陷，而得到需要荆斩棘的坚强韧力，很可能还会铤而走险，赌上一辈子人生。

就像他喜欢野球，也没打算进入甲子园，他喜欢游戏，也没想过要成立游戏公司向世界发信。

同理，他喜欢樱井，那便只停在喜欢这里。

比赛日程在周末，届时他们会在东京住上一晚。

一大早樱井背了个旅行包，坐在月台上翘着腿看漫画。二宫几乎没带什么东西，从月台另一头慢条斯理走过去，樱井没抬头，只从手中抛了瓶水给他。

东京在放夏休，改札口密密麻麻皆是人头。

樱井童年对东京有过半日阴影，因此这次全凭二宫这个曾经的都内居民带路。

二宫对路也不熟，何况身边还有个捣乱的，刚走上大路就说自己肚子饿，半点没想着要制造什么赛前紧张氛围。

樱井的确如此，在此之前的每次练习他都动了真格且毫不马虎，可真正到了本番他便只求顺其自然，抱佛脚也不如填肚子重要。

樱井拉着二宫去了拉面店，二宫根本不饿，用筷子夹完面就将碗一推。

面前樱井早已吃完属于他自己那份，他抬头盯了眼二宫碗里的汤，二宫回瞥他，说反正我吃不下，你要吃就吃，只要你不觉着嫌弃……

他话还没说完，那面碗就被樱井当自己人似的划入领地，他笑着说，我不嫌弃。

二宫微微一愣，低头喝起冰水。

他们的比赛被安排在下午。

前来参赛的高中生来自全国各地，因为场地安排在都内某名牌高中，一进校园就见媒体车上下正有人在负责装卸器材，扛着摄像器材的工作人员穿梭于校园林荫道。

校园内部早已人山人海，除了参赛者本人，亲友团们纷纷穿上鲜艳助阵服，站在阳光下围成一团加油打气。

樱井和二宫显然被这阵仗惊到，他们没想过一个小小的电台播报比赛也能搞出这种球类竞技似的助威模式。

樱井说早知道就多带点人来，就算不得奖，我们还能拼人头上电视，这下可好，活生生输在起跑线上。

他们两挂上分别属于自己高中的比赛号牌，被人领进小黑屋去测试声音。

其实他们走出湘南那方小天地后便已领略天外有天，热血漫画里的主角光环有时并不适用于现实。

大部分参赛者都抱着求胜心，还有不少以声优为奋斗对象，正常说话都带着萌音动漫腔，樱井和二宫这种正儿八经来参赛的反倒显得不正常。

这下他们比赛前的壮志雄心灭了一半。

樱井说：“没事，就当是平时的练习。”

二宫其实还好，从这次的比赛提议到真正参赛本就是他的一场试水计划，这场比赛可以拉近两人间的物理距离，他掺着七分私心，不过把这次的赴京之行当成专属自己的夏日祭。

只是这场夏日祭里没有漫天烟花，没有裂出汁水的西瓜，有的只是他珍贵又渺小的一厢情愿，从始至终的一人狂欢。

录完音二宫坐在休息室等结果，等了很久也没听到晋级通知。

窗外的校园摊贩正在卖冰，二宫身边的玻璃声忽而咣咣响了两声，他回头，看见樱井站在窗前，手里捧着两大碗草莓刨冰。

他对着二宫一个劲地露牙笑。

二宫这才知道樱井估计已经预料到他们两个素人扎堆在专业团队里铁定没戏，早把胜负结果当做浮云抛之脑后。

二宫起身拉开窗户，樱井热得满头汗，他将刨冰递给二宫，说那边还有捞金鱼的要不要过去看看。

正当他们二人准备开溜之际，休息室内推门进入几个官方人员。

一个身着女仆装的少女睁着水亮亮的眼睛说现在是官方限时活动，她们要在所有参赛者中抽取一组为她们的广播剧配一小段音。

说完她从抽号箱里抽出一张纸，刚扒着窗户准备跃窗爬出去的二宫听见那串熟悉数字，半抬的左腿一滞。

女仆小姐姐唰地抬头，二宫放下腿，樱井瞪大眼，盯了盯他们身上已经挂歪的号牌。

樱井和二宫几乎被强行按在录音台前，手里被人塞入两本剧本。

樱井皱眉，读了下剧本名非常傻白甜，《我和我的帅帅检察官》。

二宫翻了翻，想起什么：“最近是有部检察官的多拉马很火，这本应该是那剧的衍生同人。”

樱井指着封面问：“那什么是ABO？”

二宫歪头思索：“血，血型？”

樱井开始读：“……冲野把自己锁在门里，他浑身像火一般灼烧，每一寸皮肤都在经受来自发情期的折磨，暴雨般的敲门声突然响起，门户传来属于鸣海的声音。啊，他怎么会来！冲野蹲在门边，周身涌起的激流快将他淹没，很显然鸣海早已察觉出一切，可是为什么？冲野想，这样奇怪的香菜味信息素为什么会把鸣海引来——”

二宫凑近话筒接着念：“‘冲野你开门！我知道你在里面！你是不舒服吗？让我看看你，求你了冲野！’”

“拥有强壮力气的鸣海破门而出，他一把抓起门前的冲野将他拉起，只听冲野的衣服嘶啦一声被鸣海扯开，鸣海看着露出雪白肩膀的冲野，忽而一阵热流翻山倒海搅得他全身血液沸腾……”樱井翻到下一页，“他眉头狠狠一皱……之后他，他……”

两人忽然沉默。

哗哗往下翻了两页，继续解锁剧情。

“这个……我读不了。”樱井无奈，“看来我的道行还不够深。”

二宫却没抓住重点：“我想跟作者谈谈，到现在我还没看懂这是个什么姿势。”

“虽然我理解同人文化，可是这篇的不可描述行为简直是超纲……我很在意的是，”樱井说，“香菜味的信息素是什么鬼东西？”

二宫边比划边解释：“或者冲野就像葱星人一样是一种高级生物体。”

“所以冲野脑袋上会长一棵香菜？”

“作者明明写他是个美男子。”

“可是作者并没有写他脑袋上有没有长香菜。”

“而且刚刚还写着门是反锁的，那么鸣海究竟是怎么进去的？”

樱井说：“前面不是说校长办公室是指纹解锁么？冲野跑去哪儿不好，专往狼窝跑，作为一名检察官怎么能这么不严谨？”

“三页前他们还在调查案件，怎么忽然画风一变就开始十八禁了？”

“果然还是香菜的错。”樱井报肘，“一篇合理的小说里怎么能出现香菜？”

“你那只是单纯对香菜有偏见。”

“你想想，如果配音成品需要手动消音的话，那我们读出来肯定是一条直线心电图。”

二宫淡淡笑：“你真是太幽默了鸣海君。”

“你也不赖啊香菜星人冲野君。”

他们在这电台小屋里一唱一和讲漫才，把这篇三观奇妙的同人文从头到尾品评了一遍。等到他俩讲到口干舌燥，摘下耳机发现门口的几位小姐姐带着星星眼进屋和他们两一一握手，说真是太精彩了他们简直可以合开个雷文吐槽中心。

她们问樱井和二宫是不是合作很久为什么默契这么好？

樱井耸肩，遗憾地说：“可惜我们并没有赢得比赛。”他顿了三秒，看了眼二宫，“但我们可以明年再试。”

他们拿着赠品走出电台室，昏黄的残阳拉长他们的影子。

樱井总结：“好像到头来什么都没做，回去他们要是知道我们就跑到这里来被人整蛊念了篇H文，肯定会拍拍屁股立刻退部走人。”

二宫低头，他正踩着樱井的影子。

半晌，他开口：“大不了再替你拉人重新组队就是。”

樱井听到这话，笑了笑。

他在夕阳余晖间伸了个懒腰：“走吧。”

轰轰隆隆，东京上空几声闷雷乍响，樱井和二宫一路小跑，仍在半路被这场毫无预兆的暴雨淋透。

他们抹着脸上的水来到酒店前台领完钥匙，缩着身子上楼开锁进房。

樱井在室内边走边脱，湿漉漉的衬衫和长裤被他一手丢进洗衣篮，他已半赤条状态拉开浴室单间，双手蹭着胳膊浑身抖了一抖。

樱井回头，看见二宫正在用毛巾擦耳朵。

二宫身上那衬衫透出几分肉色，他一仰头，忽对着空气打了个喷嚏。

想是注意到樱井目光，二宫将毛巾挂在脖子上，抬眸问他一句怎么了？

窗户外扑打着黄豆大雨。

他们这个位置可以看见掩盖在朦胧雨雾后的天空树。

樱井抿抿唇，指着那逼仄浴室空间。

“感冒这事可不等人。”他说：“一起洗吧。”

5

樱井说最近他开始健身，正在分割肌肉。他站在淋浴下手捏腹部，拇指划过脐环，晕开几层水花。

二宫趴在浴缸前，脑袋搭着毛巾，半睁半闭听着樱井带着回声的音调。

其实樱井说什么他没听太进去，因为捂在热水缸里，很多表情可以被蒸汽圆滑地遮过去，樱井不会发现他在走神。

樱井一只脚踏进浴缸，扑腾了一堆水出缸，二宫并着腿往边上缩，基本樱井一进来，他就没什么立足地，忙抱膝挺了挺背。

樱井的头毛被他故意用手撩上天，滑稽地扯出两个揪。他向后舒展，水底的手忽摸着二宫脚踝，那人身一颤，踢了脚樱井让他过去点。

樱井见二宫不搭理他，伸手用水泼过去，二宫别开头，还他一脚水。

两人互泼一阵，缸里水顿时激减。

二宫腾地从水中站起，说他不洗了。

他光着身子拉开浴室门，脑袋上被人从后面丢了条白毛巾罩上。

他回头，樱井也从缸里爬起，发梢滴着水。

外面雨小了点，樱井闲谈time结束，他看了眼二宫，忽舔舔下唇，问：“要不要来庆祝一下？”

二宫眉一撇，他几乎一秒就反应出樱井所说的庆祝指什么。他们身上都还留着晒痕，胳膊处更是色差分明。二宫身上没什么肉，自然也没有如同樱井腹部的肌肉分割，他刚悄悄替樱井数了数，也想过用手摸上去，或者用嘴是什么感觉。

所以这缸子热水泡得他昏昏沉沉，像一瞬间破了免疫力，樱井成为那剂趁虚而入的感冒病毒。

二宫擦着上半身的水，坐在床沿抖着耳朵。之后他甩掉拖鞋躺上床，给樱井腾了个位置。

樱井跪着蹭上床，他手里拿了管什么东西，说是在浴室里找到的，他凑近那管东西闻了闻，皱皱眉，说感觉很凉，给你试试。

说完他撩开二宫腰上围巾，挤了点冰凉的东西在手心，二宫愣了一跳，转瞬被那家伙不知剂量的举动给坑了。他凉得嘶了声，用膝盖顶开樱井，骂他一句笨蛋吗你，樱井手里东西转瞬被他碰掉，润滑液滴得到处都是，还是草莓味的。

二宫蹭蹭鼻子，说这味道真腻。

樱井摊着手，说那怎么办抹都抹了，我去洗掉？

二宫躺在床沿，将被子往边上挪，他低头，单手扯开毛巾，算是无声默许。

“少抹点。”他说。

之前他们做这种事的场所听起来都不太光明，头一回脱离偷偷摸摸的罪名束缚，不必惊慌失措听着窗外一举一动。

眼下窗外只剩属于东京的特有夏日雨声，因为听不见海。他们离湘南很远，这里没人认识他们。

一般此时樱井都不知二宫在想什么，当然其实这种时候也没什么好想，大脑空空才能一心享受。

他们这段关系本就开始得匪夷所思，仿佛明知是瓶画着骷髅的危险毒药，还催眠性的将它当作甘泉妙酿一饮又饮，不知靠岸，不懂回头，竟还反效果地甘之如饴，上瘾滋味。

尤其若二宫推拒一次，这场关系定能顺利落幕，但他没有。就算樱井可以用手用嘴调解他的欲望迫使他脱壳去羽露出皮相真容，但那真容其实也未必是真。高中时樱井只能读他读到这个层面，等时光坐着云霄飞车横冲直撞地停在未来某一刻，樱井便连这一层也读不出了。

他们发泄后各自重重喘气躺在床头床尾，樱井手酸，他边捏肌肉边跟二宫说话，二宫在玩手机，隔一会儿回他一句。

后来空气没了声，二宫抬头，发现樱井侧卧状脑袋一歪，已经睡着了。

他没盖凉被，浑身赤裸，刚才生龙活虎的地方都安静下来。

二宫起身，手机一丢，将自己身下凉被扯出，如同捂尸体似的丢过去盖住樱井脑袋。

樱井没醒，呼吸随着被子一起一伏。二宫轻轻掀开被子一角，先露出樱井的额发，然后是眉毛，鼻子，嘴唇，下巴，喉结。他趴在枕头上，静静看着。

外面的雨不知什么时候会停，窗帘被风吹得微扬。二宫闭上眼，钻到樱井的颈窝下，徐徐，右手像跨越了太平洋，他拂住樱井光果的腰，紧紧抱住他，如同抓住一棵救命草。

樱井身上藏着海的味道，抱着他就像拥着整片湘南海岸。

二宫仿佛看见那个豆丁男孩一个人光脚走在堤岸边，声音稚嫩地读着《十四行诗》。他慢慢走，二宫在后面慢慢跟。豆丁男孩长大了，喉结发育，声音逐渐混合些沙哑，依旧好听。

他双手伸平，做了个拥抱海风的动作，像黑夜里唯一的灯塔。而二宫只要跟着他，就没什么到不了的地方。只是他走得太过认真，并不知道身后悄悄跟了个人。

那人陪他看过潮汐，看过朝阳，看过由比滨的璀璨灯火。

短暂的夏日光景如流星划空，盛于胸口的喜欢明明溢出来了，却转瞬装进无穷无尽的深海，消失不见。

樱井翻了个身，他未从梦里醒来，只是翻身后他也将手搭在二宫腰上。

二宫眨了眨眼，他嘴唇触碰着樱井脖颈，轻柔地吻了吻。

他们静静拥抱，那夜的梦极好。

……

二宫午休时打了个盹，醒来时对面办公桌电脑敲击声啪嗒啪嗒响不停。

他桌上有咖啡，樱井桌上也有，都没加糖加奶，均冒着袅袅热气。

樱井在看文件，电脑屏后只露着他的脑袋顶。

二宫低头抿了口咖啡，发现邮箱里有封群发邮件。

相叶发的，说之后的三连休想组织大家去爬山。因为他抄送的邮箱数目众多，二宫便问他都是些什么人。

相叶秒回，说都是高中同学，有的自带家属，所以人看起来多了些。

二宫头疼，说爬山就算了，上山下海都是他软肋。

相叶却说二宫一定得来，因为这关系到他们Season电台年内到底谁会第一个脱单。

二宫发了一排问号，相叶问二宫记不记得高中有个长腿妹叫理花的，她暗恋樱井多年，其实也不能算暗恋，因为一溜人有眼睛的都看出来了，偏偏唯樱井一人不知。那姑娘高中毕业时没抓住机会，这些年估计也没彻底斩断情根，眼前现实和年纪都不再允许她怀念青春，她就想找个机会，把这事给了一了。

二宫沉默地看着那条消息。

偏偏这时樱井也收到同样邮件，他当然不知这计划的皮里春秋，他下意识问了句二宫要不要去。

二宫从文件缝隙处瞥他一眼，他说：“去。”

樱井一笑：“罕见了，你还会主动参加这种活动。”

二宫倒不在意：“人嘛，总是会变。”

樱井没吱声，若有所思。

他们今天得加班，天气不佳，赶上了冰雹天。

砸在玻璃上的冰雹渣分外顽强，傍晚公司没什么人，樱井捧着咖啡杯朝窗下望。刚瞅一眼高度浑身猛打激灵，他僵直身，忽觉耳侧温热，二宫也凑了过来。那人不恐高，钻头望的时候还用手比划了下那冰雹大小。

顿时劈开的紫荧闪电照亮面前二宫的眼，像带着极光效应，二宫迅速撩眸，觑着樱井的目光。

电光火石，雷声追着响了，樱井吓一跳，手里咖啡杯被他一斜，直接伺候到二宫的袖口上。

滋滋滋几声，他们头顶的电灯灭了。大楼里传来阵阵哀嚎，还夹着几声怪叫。

樱井却冲进黑暗闷头寻找纸巾，从桌上找到地上，黑暗来袭，他动作不太协调。

比如座椅多米诺似的倒了几张，还撞翻一堆A4资料纸。

比如剩余的咖啡毫不留情挥洒向键盘，柜上的盆栽咣咣咣如行进曲砸下来。

樱井举披萨似的单手捧住纸巾盒站在黑暗里，定格。

宝箱被他寻到了，可迷宫被他搞得一团糟。

他听到背后一串气音笑。

二宫说：“你要砸办公室也别拖我下水，到时候我可拿不出不在场证明。”

樱井跌跌撞撞从那堆狼藉杂物中走出，他将纸巾递给二宫：“我刚接的是滚水，是不是烫着你了？”

他抽出四五张，接连捂住二宫袖子。

二宫抬起小臂，樱井这动作像跟他在握手，有些滑稽。樱井一只手手掌就能裹住二宫的手，他以前手还没现在这么长，手型很好看，敲键盘的时候也像在弹钢琴。

他替二宫在黑暗里擦了擦，二宫说：“比起手指，还是衣服更难洗。”

樱井动作停了停，他想了会儿：“那赔你一件？”

二宫抽回手，说：“算了，我可不要什么迷彩风。”

樱井笑了声：“我就高中时穿了那么一回，也能被你们念叨这么多年。”

二宫捏了捏手腕，倾下身去够自己座位下面的包。

“我要走了。”

樱井说：“现在停电，你怎么下去？”

二宫的手机打开了电筒模式，他将那光源对准自己的脸：“走下去。”

樱井将外套披起，说：“那你等等我。”

他们打开楼道的安全出口门，望了望十四层的高度。樱井手机没电了，四方空间里只有二宫手里的那串微小光源。

他们走在一前一后，因为实在太黑，两人步伐并不匀称，走了一半前后仍是不见五指的黑，樱井见二宫时不时蹭着自己的手背，便开口问他是不是真的烫着了，抱歉。

二宫摇摇头，樱井接过他手中手机，说还是他来举着。

两人换了个位，樱井在前，二宫在后。

樱井盯着地上细微的光，忽不过脑似的张口：“这些年你怎么样？”

他这话问得不太合时宜，可就算回到由比滨海滩的五人重逢夜，他也未必能将此话问出口。

二宫这个人对樱井来说一直像个难解的变数，青春时期他就已经留下无数考题，跨越漫长时光，这些考题渐渐成了考古题，依旧无解。

其实二宫就算不出现，樱井也过得挺好，他一辈子不出现，樱井可能庸庸碌碌这一生也就开火车似的一坐到了尾。

那人在途中下过一次车，眼下又从别的站重新搭车。

樱井可以心如止水，偏偏二宫要做那风拂湖面的过水波纹。

“我该怎么答？”二宫插着兜在后面蹦着下楼，“生活上很好，还是生理上很好？”

樱井一顿，他手里的灯源上下晃了晃。

二宫耸耸肩：“其实我以为五个人里至少有一个结婚，没想到过了这些年大家还都站在同一起跑线。”

樱井说：“当时不是都猜最先结婚的是松润？”

“也就你这么想。”二宫淡淡说，“其他人都押的是你。”

“我？”

二宫“嗯”了声：“起码三十开始买房，三十四已经抱上双胞胎，这不是你那人生蓝图上写的？”

樱井被他说得脸上一讪，说：“看来我当时光被你们嫌弃，背地里肯定没少吐槽我。”他回头，在光明交替间看了眼二宫，“你呢？”

“我什么？”

樱井说：“考虑结婚之类的事。”

二宫抿紧唇，没回。

他们走到一楼处，发现那里等了不少会社员，两人都没带伞，樱井说他可以去取车，让二宫等等，二宫却突然说不用了。

樱井停下来看着他，夜风吹得两人头发乱糟糟。

二宫挠挠头：“我们住在相反两个方向。”

说完他摆摆手，接过手机，转身朝细雨中走。

路上还留着许多冰雹的影子，街面刚刚进行过一场洗礼。

樱井站在一楼，他身边的人都撑伞走掉了。

他看见不远处的二宫像一脚踏进一幅狼狈的夜雨油画里。

那人挽起袖口，弓着身子走，转瞬汇集在流散的人潮里，被花绿的伞遮住。

二宫决定从纽约辞职并非全无理由。

其实他老早在新天地开始新生活，绝对没什么凄惨遭遇。

他和樱井都不喜欢伤春悲秋，他们若在某一瞬间选择要做什么事，就绝不会过上会为那一瞬间的选择而后悔的生活。

一天有24小时，一年有365天，用来想念一个人的时间最多只有三分之一，另外的三分之二，他还要吃饭，还要游戏。

二宫在纽约工作，偶尔泡吧喝酒，认识了些在剧团表演的朋友。后来他学了一段时间踢踏舞，过了几个月极其健康的生活。

那些西方朋友会问他一些学校的事，比如为什么会来这里，是不是为了追寻什么心爱的姑娘。

二宫却摇头，笑了笑，说不是为了追寻什么心爱的姑娘，而是为了避开一个心爱的小伙。

西方朋友对这事看得开，人在异乡讲故事，说出来的主人公都不像发生在自己身上。

二宫同他们讲了讲自己和樱井的事，故事讲得八分真，因为需要一个名称定义，二宫用的电台Season代号。

朋友会问为什么是四季，二宫说，不，是五季。

他当时喝了不少酒，那晚是跨年夜，他扎堆在一群金毛朋友间，像个文艺大学生。

他抱了把木吉他，躺在沙发上。

周围觥筹交错。

“Spring，Summer，Autumn，Winter。”二宫勾着弦喃喃唱，“And you。”

And you。

And you。

And the sun comes up，and the sun goes down。

And the rain before，and wind they glow。

周围喝酒的朋友统统静下。

他们听着那个抱着吉他的男人在沙发上翻来覆去地唱。

他的声音很好听，或许比起踢踏舞，他更适合吟唱黑夜。

他闭着眼，因为嘴在笑。

他闭着眼，因为眼在哭。

几个月后，其中一个金毛朋友送了二宫一张舞台剧的票，那是个赴纽约表演的日本剧团，二宫不知那朋友送他票是何目的，只是在邮件里说了句，希望你和你的季节先生都能幸福。

那个舞台剧讲述的是一个记忆只有一天的人通过前一天的自己不断留下的笔记来寻找记忆中爱人的故事。

故事里，世上所有人于他都是十字路口上擦肩而过的陌生人，他们没有交谈，可能匆匆打一眼照面，很快又走向另一个不会相见的起点。

包括他笔记里写的爱人，也只是前一天的他为后一天的自己所营造的假象。

笔记里写着他们相识，相爱，结婚，有着很多共同回忆。

每日他边读那些笔记，边为那些笔记默默续上后文。

笔记里夹着一张泛黄的照片，他猜应是他还未生病前留下的贵重东西。

他通过那张照片找到了符合他笔记中所描述的人，他站在路口，看着他的假想爱人向他慢慢走来。

他有些激动，险些握不住手里的相片。

他鼓足勇气，在记忆快被掠夺的最后一刻，向那个很可能视他为陌生人的女孩送上了一朵玫瑰花。

女孩很意外，下一秒，她竟对着男人哭了。

她说，我等了你这么久，等了这么久。

二宫看完舞台剧那天，正好是他生日。

他惯例收到了家人的祝福短信，还有些游戏网站发来的推送消息。

他忽然想到真实世界里人的记忆虽然不止一日，可人与人的记忆需要依靠交集而产生，依靠联络而维系，如果交集没了联络断了，自然记忆链条也就散了。

他虽不需要每天写笔记也会记得樱井的事，可对樱井来讲，忘掉一个可有可无的人却不是件困难的事。

过了零点，二宫手机忽然蹦了条好友申请。他好友不多，能有能耐挖到他现在这个联系方式的横竖只数得出一个松本。

松本这人一向会聊天，他几乎在祝完二宫生日快乐后就直奔主题问了句。

“还回来么？”

二宫盯着那行字。

街头歌手正在他身后轻柔地唱。

他听着那几句闲散调调，在黑夜里慢慢回着消息。

纽约的夏天并不炎热，和湘南大不相同。

没有沿着海浪穿行的江之电，没有飘扬的鲤鱼旗，没有恼人的夏日电台。

没有草莓刨冰，没有金鱼小摊，没有踩着木屐的男男女女。

没有朗诵《十四行诗》的人，没有能让人一瞬钟情的声音。

也没有樱井翔。


	2. Chapter 2

6

夏日爬山露营，时刻得防暑防饿防蚊虫。

企划人虽是相叶，可这种要落实到买装备租车选路线的细工作业，DJMATSUMOTO该出手便出手。以往这种类似的旅行计划，其实出手多的是樱井，只是这回他想出手也没那机会，头一遭让他沦为如同二宫和大野般的无脑跟随党待遇，旅行行家心里难免不平。

樱井当然不知自己正被编排成那青年话剧台本男一号，只可惜年过三十的集体旅行，早不是什么白衬衫短裙子追着夕阳奔跑画风，取而代之谈股票谈美妆谈育儿心经，其中像相叶大野和松本这种工种特殊的更是走在话题风口浪尖。而男一号一上车，戴上眼罩两眼一闭立刻进入浅眠模式，被车中前后的一众编剧抛之脑后。

他们一共十来人，两辆车奔驰在夏日艳阳天，旅行让心情焕然一新。

期间相叶担当车内的Mood-maker，拿着纸筒喇叭开嗓就嚎。大野在讲他最近拍的一部替身电影，他得在短时间内打出多少招，在烈日下晒了整整三天，他边说边做了几个武打动作，相叶手中纸筒喇叭顿时化为太刀猛器，两人在车中过起招。

女性同胞们纷纷吃着薯条笑成一团，薯条包从后往前传，最后传到二宫手上。二宫戴着耳机打游戏，左手接过说了句谢谢，单手情况下仍轻松过了boss。

他取掉耳机，揉了揉眼，向后排瞥。

能在这种吵嚷环境下依旧岿然不动，除了他，也就还剩后排睡得不省人事的樱井。

二宫发现身侧同样有人和他以同一频率向后看。

两人目光相遇，那姑娘的偷看行径被二宫识破，她不好意思笑了笑，坐正了身。

二宫记得这位理花同学应该高中时和樱井一个班，每年电台碰着夏日祭忙碌期，她还会义务劳动前来帮手。那时二宫几乎一瞬就看出这姑娘的来意，他知道这姑娘喜欢樱井，喜欢得不得了，却又藏得小心翼翼。

她绝不给谁添麻烦，每次尽可能悄悄来悄悄走，每次二宫看着她悄悄来悄悄走，竟像嗅出几分同类味道。

后来理花问过二宫，问他樱井会喜欢什么样的人。二宫想她还真是问出个好问题，因为这问题无论有没有解，之于二宫都不会是什么好答案。

除了部活这个平台，二宫当时并不了解樱井的私生活，也没想着去他那方天地里插旗驻营。听过谁谁谁追他，球场送他情书，上学堵他放学拦他，到后来倒被他一把伞给轰走了；也听过谁谁谁和他交往，结果交往三月女方劈腿，在外到处黑他性格糟糕难相处；还听过他给来校交流的匈牙利合唱团的领唱告过白，这事稍微有些可信度，至少二宫还真见过他学过几周的匈牙利语，可合唱团一走，他那匈牙利语便在能讲出今晚月色真好的程度上中道而止。

这些第三者人口中之言对二宫来讲如同看了场电影读了本小说，还都是烂尾不太卖座的那种。于是风头过了他就忘，因为樱井面对他时还是那个樱井，那么那些像发生在另一个世界的事，就和他没什么相干。

车辆穿越平坦路入了绿油山林，颠簸的车身总算让樱井摘掉眼罩。他在后面问有没有水，边问边挺着身子从后越过来，像是渴极，直接拿了瓶掉落在座位夹缝里的矿泉水。

他喝了一半像意识到这瓶水被谁开过，转头望了一圈，二宫在黑暗里冲他皱眉。

樱井穿T恤喜欢把袖子撩到肩膀，他喝水时手臂上肌肉会动，前几天他剪短了头发，额前没什么刘海，显得眼睛亮汪汪。

他喝完水就在后面翻着旅游简介书，有一搭没一搭问松本他们之后的行程安排。二宫把鸭舌帽压低，靠着座椅上闭眼听他的声音。

窗外蝉声正盛，众人拉开车门，热得睁不开眼。

他们的爬山行程在明天，车子行至半山腰，今日他们选择露营。一旁流水淙淙，树林内暗藏山间小屋，里面器材应有尽有，就是房间不太够，因此女性住木房，男性睡帐篷。

相叶和大野抬了个大西瓜，轰地丢进水桶里。松本和二宫拿出帐篷装备，顶着太阳边研究说明书边让帐篷慢慢成型。樱井则被分配和女性在厨房串烧烤，他苦笑着说你们是不是对我有什么误会，我什么时候变成煮夫设定了。

夏天总有适合夏天做的事。

相叶用几根自制木枝尖端绕上线，线头上绑着鱿鱼丝，说旁边水流里可以抓虾钓鱼。

水流边有艘简易木船，应该是那木屋主人配备的娱乐设施。众人闻声而至，纷纷夺过相叶手中木枝在岸边埋头钓虾。

樱井踩着人字拖过来，相叶冲他挥手，问他要不要上船去水中心抓。

二宫正蹲在相叶旁边，低头望着那些被钓上来的虾，他没抬头，蹲在那里挺安静。

女性同胞洗菜洗到一半，也均放下厨房大业到岸边撸袖开抓，理花踩了脚水，问相叶她能上船试试么。

相叶说行，不过这船看起来性能不靠谱，他说完跟着理花上去，又顺手把二宫给架了上去，那船晃荡好几下，需要再来一个稳住平衡的力。

紧接一双凉拖踩上来，樱井借力，下意识去扒旁边人肩膀。

二宫逮住他小臂，拉他上来。

四人各占一角抓虾逮鱼。

相叶和二宫一方，樱井和理花一方，相叶说要不要来比赛，十五分钟内哪方钓得多，晚上自觉负责洗碗。

二宫趴在船边戳水草，他压低帽檐对相叶开口：“这招是J想的吧。”

相叶抓着水桶笑，他瞥了眼身后，说：“要我们还是高中生，可能真会做那种乱点鸳鸯谱的事，现在我们都什么年纪了，这种事可做不出来。”他低声说，“有时候人不就是这样，当时想做的事不敢做，事后懂后悔，可再来一次却还是一模一样。人为什么后悔？因为面对过去很轻松，面对未来却很困难。”

二宫被相叶这话怔了怔，相叶却抢过他手里木枝，说再不加油就要输了。

二宫转身，看见樱井和理花两人行为举止异常客气，抓个虾也抓出个喝下午茶的和谐气氛。樱井像意识什么，忽抬起眼，和二宫看他那目光一样，他也看着二宫。

他们身上都有阳光滤过后洒下的光斑，树影拂过他们的脸，竟有些诗情画意。

可诗情画意不过三秒。

相叶抓了条顽鱼，那鱼兀自撑断了相叶手里的脆弱鱼竿掉在船上，相叶徒手去逮，结果左腿踢翻了旁边的水桶，虾鱼滑了一船。

二宫吓一跳，起身急速后退，船身不稳，两方平衡失调。

樱井用手抵住他后背，仍被他这后退冲力给撞得向外仰。

只听两声水花扑腾，两人一前一后噗通落水。

这水塘不深，樱井这种海边长大的自然不怕，他从水中猛地冒头，抹了把脸上的水，向左向右望。

二宫在他半米开外也从水中冒头，他出水那刻便皱眉狠狠瞪了眼船上的相叶。

“你们游过来点，我拉你们上来。”

相叶低头，发现他们那简易木船也开始进水，估计再拉两人上来这船就得翻了。

“算了，你还是往岸上划。”樱井在水里待得倒开心，“我和NINO游回去，反正不远。”

相叶和理花开始往回划，樱井游了两步，察觉二宫依旧原地不动。

他仿佛见二宫嘴边嘶了声气，这症状樱井熟，那家伙小腿抽筋了。

二宫估计命里犯水，他迷迷糊糊扎在水里哆嗦，他面前水波荡漾，波纹里是太阳的影子。

很快水底多了一双手，有人用手揉住二宫的小腿，将他的脚掌向上压。

他深吸一口气，也渐渐将脑袋扎入水中。

樱井鼓着腮帮，在水中轻轻替他揉着。

其实二宫没抽得太厉害，刚刚自我原地缓解了一阵，早好了七七八八。

樱井瞧二宫还能和他理智对视，问题该是不大。他松了口气，用食指比了比向上，意思是他们得上去了。

二宫却然蹬着腿，向他游近了些。

耳边像静止了，唯有水波流动声。

樱井微微睁大眼，却见二宫又向他游近一步。

二宫没做什么，在这个令他苦手的水中天地他也做不了什么。

眼下他只是在水下朝着樱井伸出手，没什么来由。

水流滚滚，他们像水中交错相遇的游鱼。

樱井愣了愣。

之后他徐徐张开手指，本能驱使他握了上去。

他们在水中静静握手，樱井仿佛看见二宫勾了勾嘴角。

岸边群众惊吓度不小，连游泳圈和救生衣都寻出来了。他们把樱井和二宫拉上岸，那两人瘫倒状在地上滚了半周，理花送来两张毛巾，樱井将两张接过，说了声谢谢，一张自己用，一张被他抛到二宫身上。

休息片刻两人去木屋浴室洗澡换衣服，樱井从隔间出来时二宫正光溜着上身对着镜子吹头发。樱井也要吹，所以他得等。他用毛巾来回擦头发，听着耳边的吹风机从大档变小档，再变停。

“刚才谢谢了。”二宫淡淡说。

樱井摇头，笑着说没什么，他自己头发还在滴水。

二宫扬了扬手里的吹风机：“我帮你吹。”

樱井脸上笑一愣。

“就当还你救命之恩。”

樱井坐在座椅上，二宫站在他身边摆弄手里的吹风机，动作不太温柔，当猫似的刨乱他脑袋上所有毛，再一缕缕吹。

虽泡过热水，二宫的手指并不温热，偶尔会拂过樱井的额头和耳朵。

樱井却不知眼睛该往哪儿看，只能看着镜子里的二宫，可镜中的二宫只穿了条夏日小短裤。

樱井脑子有些沉。

二宫关掉开关，捋了捋樱井的头毛，说：“还清了。”

樱井却说：“吹个头发就当还清，那我这救命之恩还真不值钱。”

二宫一圈圈卷着线头，倒不在意：“那你觉着我还要怎么还你？”

樱井没回，他不自在似的摸了摸下巴，站起身。

“开你玩笑罢了，这样就挺好。”他抓抓头发，“想一想刚才确实危险，以后你还是离水远一些。”

风从外面掠进来，门外众人正玩着木棍砸西瓜的游戏。

二宫盯了盯，眼前视野蓦一黯，樱井从后丢了件干净T恤过来砸他脑袋。

“出来吃西瓜。”那人说。

晚上吃BBQ。木屋内有乒乓球台，男性同胞吃到一半就去强身健体。女性同胞坐在门槛边，面前有一堆被萤火虫点缀的树林。

二宫和松本在黑暗中联网下手机副本，不远处樱井正独自站在炭火旁烤肉。

理花拿了两罐啤酒，走过松本和二宫身侧，又咣当咣当踏着凉拖朝樱井走去。

二宫望着那阵影子，旁边松本嘿了声，他说我赢了！

二宫低头，说：“再来。”

松本说：“你心都不在这儿，再来也是我赢。”

二宫撇眉，松本用下巴比划远处。

松本看了几眼，叹了声气。

“其实我也好奇这件事的结果，你说一个人能单恋另一个人多久？有时候吧嘴里说着喜欢一个人，心里其实对这种感情并不确定，毕竟喜欢得实在是太久，喜欢到已经忘了自己究竟是喜欢那个人，还是喜欢那时候喜欢那个人的自己。”松本说，“我记得这理花同学当时就很喜欢翔君，大家都说翔君对待感情太过迟钝导致他并不知道这姑娘喜欢自己。其实我觉得他是知道的。他知道这姑娘喜欢他，可是他什么也没做。这种事和时间没关系，尽管现在过去这么久，在得知我们这群人打着来看戏的旗号请他来参加集体活动，他还是来了。因为他知道这件事不会开始，所以也就无所谓什么结果。”

二宫放下手机，松本在黑暗中递给他一支烟。

二宫咬着烟嘴，没点火。

有人在放线香花火，和那些萤火虫的光凑成视野里的斑斓色彩。

“那么你呢？”松本打燃火机，凑到二宫面前，“听说大学那阵子每个人都和翔君有联系，只有你没有。”

二宫抽着烟，烟雾在他们周围腾升。

“你可别把我当第二个理花同学。”二宫抖抖烟灰冲松本苦笑，“我可没她有胆量。”

理花拉开易拉罐，和樱井碰了碰。

她眼睛有些红，不过夜色很黑，这些景象不容易被看见。

“其实我以为你肯定很早就会结婚。”她笑了笑，“但你迟迟没有，我就觉得你一定是在等什么人。”

樱井捏着啤酒罐，他遥遥看着二宫和松本所在处一上一下亮着猩红火光，他仰头，灌了几口啤酒。

他心里忽然蹦出一句或许吧，可从他口里说出来的却是一句：“并没有。”

相叶一溜小跑过来说今晚两间帐篷得靠猜拳分配。

石头剪刀布结果，大野和松本一间，樱井二宫和相叶一间。

他们灭掉炭火，收拾装备，洗漱进帐，明日还要爬一天的山。相叶在帐篷内喷了不少驱蚊液，樱井刚探了个脑袋进去便直打喷嚏。

相叶问樱井睡哪，樱井指了指角落。相叶挠挠头，连忙蹦过去占据另一个角，他说他不睡中间。

最后进帐的二宫左右逡巡，留给他的只有中间那片空间。

相叶属于沾枕就睡，他说完晚安就侧卧着昏死过去。

二宫趴着倒在中间，脑袋埋进枕头。

樱井其实没什么睡意，他一直在想问题，本来瞌睡上脑，到最后竟越想越清醒。

理花刚借着酒胆问他，若让他现在好生回忆回忆，那么高中三年里邂逅的所有人，他闭眼后第一个想起的会是谁。

这问题看起来有些八点档，像只活于青春偶像剧男女主角的台词里。

他回答理花说估计是那秃头教导主任，因为那家伙差点毁了他们的电台结晶。

理花听完，脸上有些憾色。

樱井说是不是觉得我和你想象中其实不太一样？

理花笑了，笑得释然。她说：“是很不一样。”

樱井不在意，他说：“但这才是我。”

那秃头教导主任的确让樱井记忆深刻，可还称不上是他闭眼第一秒会想起的人。

二宫那头窸窣着动了动，他侧过身朝向樱井，樱井闻到他身上有淡淡烟味。

相叶呼吸得很沉，帐篷外在吹风，帘幕呼呼鼓动。

“怎么了？”樱井轻声问。

二宫静了片刻，他说：“刚回来路上，我看到理花在悄悄抹眼泪。”

樱井说：“高中的时候她也抹过眼泪，我记得你还给她递过好几次手帕。”

二宫鼻腔笑了笑。

樱井没笑，他侧卧过来，呼吸离二宫近了些。

黑暗里他们肆无忌惮地看着彼此。

“翔桑。”

樱井皱眉：“什么？”

二宫说：“我今天仔细想了想。”

他的声音有些奇妙的魔力，樱井一听，便有些溺进那人的话语湖泊里。

“想什么？”

他们今天一同沉入一方水底，在水底，二宫握了他的手，虽不知是不是带着求救信号的握手，但那刻他也握了上去，他觉着二宫需要他，那么他就要回馈这种需要。

眼前二宫的这种信号再次探出，樱井像雷达似的一瞬接收，信号停在他那处，迟迟未被他接收。

直到这信号变为满格。

刚刚理花那个问题仿佛迎刃而解。

樱井在高中认识很多人也遇过很多事，他很难给所有人编号，再为他们的出场定义上主角配角。

之前他给二宫的定义是偶尔会想起的人，而想起的那些画面纷纷停留在限制级场面。

那是他和他之间一个过去的秘密。

他倒忘了，他和二宫是因为什么而熟识，又是因为什么走向陌路。

如果他和二宫的交往和其他人一样只剩热血拼搏与青春色调，那么他的确可以和二宫在多年后谈天说地再重新认识。

可他们不是，他们对彼此的把握是建立在身体取悦的认知上。

这容易产生些误区，产生一个他们若要重新认识，便必定再度由此重蹈覆辙的虚幻印象。

这印象不太好，因它总会令人将真话缄口不言。

樱井听着二宫的手从被窝里伸出，滑动在布料上发出轻微的细声，那声音从他那头启程，翻山越岭，跨界而来。

他先摸着樱井的被子，再轻轻掀开。

然后是樱井的睡裤，晚上这里很冷，樱井穿了成套的睡衣。

二宫的食指勾住樱井的睡裤，一只手，悄悄探了进去。

樱井的呼吸开始变重，不自主憋气。

他抓住二宫的手：“你到底想了些什么？”

二宫挪近，他脑袋甚至碰着了樱井的头发。

今天他们用了同款香波。

二宫手心包紧，再准确无误握上，他隔着被子慢慢开始握住樱井的东西上下摩擦。

樱井浑身僵了。

他听见二宫声音异常轻。

“想这救命之恩，到底该怎么还。”

7

二宫的手指不长，但很会抓要领。樱井几乎在他摸上去那一刻大脑便自动开启一卷电影胶片，将那些年他们度过的限制级青春重新回放。

从感官上说，他像又一次栽进深沉的湖水，只是此回熟识水性的他却很难迷途知返。

因为他记得二宫手指的感觉，重拾这种感觉甚至不需花费什么时间。

他不敢动，眼睛盯住帐篷顶。

风让帐篷滚动成浪潮状，二宫的手翻卷在浪潮中心，他半趴着，呼吸打着樱井的侧脸，他看见樱井右手拳头攥得很紧，幸好那人没留指甲，否则准掐着自己。

现在的状况有些骑虎难下，这姿势瞧起来别扭，二宫手酸，恐怕樱井也不舒服。

二宫抿抿唇，声音清淡：“要不，你背过去？”

樱井盯帐篷顶的眼睛渐渐对上旁边二宫的眼，他咽了咽喉结，好似不知这话该怎么答，因为任何话都无法阻止这场荒谬的开始，何况他的身体反应比他诚实多了——二宫的手若离开三秒，他浑身便腾起一阵燥意，这燥意让他松开攥紧的手，慢慢张开下唇呼气。

他以前可从没对二宫言听计从过，他们也绝非这样的相处之道。二宫之前问他是不是怕他，可能是，可这种怕并非出于恐惧感，是他怕自己不知不觉被二宫影响喜怒，被那人牵制情绪，而他却对那人所行目的一无所知。

两人僵持数秒，一旁相叶忽从大字睡变成侧卧，嘴里还嘟囔几句梦话。

樱井惊了惊，立刻光速转身，背向二宫。

他听见二宫笑了声气音，他重新握住樱井的东西，从背后贴上来。

二宫的速度忽快忽慢，在樱井心痒难耐时加速，又在他意识半模糊时减速，手法很是撩人。可他除了帮樱井解决问题，也没做什么其他事。像规规矩矩领了任务标牌，就只做任务范畴之内的。

帐外有月光，帐上映着婆娑树影，他们却置身漩涡沉沉浮浮。

樱井射之前刨开了二宫的手，他在被中自己用手，背上的蝴蝶骨剧烈涌动几下，然后便是一声闷哼。

二宫收回手，轻轻揉着手腕关节。

面前樱井待呼吸平静，便默不作声掀开被子，起身，他跌跌撞撞出了帐篷。

樱井去洗了个冷水澡，大晚上的山中温度洗得他上牙撞下牙。

他出来后去抽了根烟，站在木屋前，遥遥看着月下帐篷。

他异常清醒，像刚从一场梦里走出来。

其实他认真想了想，高中时他和二宫开始那关系的源头是二宫说的那句“觉得好奇”，但实际他们偷偷摸摸，没有第三者知道他们之间那些浑噩的事。

现在他们不再年轻，成年人对待这种事更无须多做考究。刚才他没觉着不舒服，或者可以说是很舒服，至少他身上每一个细胞都给他发出了信号，二宫和高中时一样，带给他的性体验都是深刻难忘的。

这些年他也遇到过其他的什么人，可到头来，他竟认为没人能超越二宫在这方面和他的恰合度。

这个想法倒不是现在才有，大学的时候他也有过。

他和二宫在最后半年的高中生活几乎没能说上几句话，最后见那人时，还是毕业小礼堂里互写同学录，那册子传到了二宫手里，二宫握着笔，靠墙一笔一划地写。

樱井被人围着要纽扣，二宫从人群豁口伸出一只手，将那同学录递到樱井手里。

樱井松开手，接过那同学录的同时，自己身上的第二颗纽扣像脱线似的掉在地上，周围人纷纷低头去寻，人群中唯独他和二宫两人站着。

二宫淡淡笑了笑，向后退了一步。樱井见二宫握着拳，像抓着什么东西，被他塞进了兜。

后来樱井的纽扣也没在毕业礼堂里找着。

二宫给樱井写的留言很简单，单单一句毕业快乐，其他一句多余的话都没有。樱井以为那人对自己已然无话可说，那么他们之间最后的瓜葛便也就此终止。

但其实那留言暗含千秋。

在那句毕业快乐旁边有一片留白，用铅笔描过那片白，可以描摹出一个邮箱地址。

解开这个留言谜题已经是樱井大学三年级的事，那阵子他过得相当不顺，恋情告终，就业不顺，还要管教他那个正处在叛逆期的妹妹。他在宿舍里翻资料，却被从书架上掉下来的毕业留言册砸了脑袋，留言册在地上摊开，正巧停在二宫留言那页。

那晚他伏在桌前，用铅笔涂着那片空白，邮箱从纸面淡淡浮出，他心里咯噔一跳。

二宫这招着实狡猾，若樱井一辈子看不见这个邮箱，那他这个魔术般的得意本领，又能炫耀给谁人看。

樱井给那个邮箱发了信息，内容就只写了一句能见个面吗。

开头没写二宫的称谓，结尾署名也没写自己的真名，他留了一个“Mr.Season”。

他将那信息发出，暗自等了三天，三天内他无时无刻不关注着手机，可不止三天，直到他大学毕业，那个邮箱也没有过任何信息动静。

后来他听相叶说，二宫大学读了一半就出了国，现在人早不在日本，以后还会不会回来尚不可知。

因此倒不是他不回樱井邮件，是他压根不可能看到，而他中间给了樱井那么多时间来破这道题，樱井非但没破，也没采取其他什么方式联络他，证明他们这场将断未断的瓜葛，也的确是时候该断了。

等待往往具有时间效应，而樱井对二宫来说，早成为那个时间夹层里求而不得的戈多。

早上五点闹钟大响，帐篷里外乱作一团。

他们今天要徒步上山，必须轻装上阵。相叶挠挠头，在漱口间里问众人昨天是不是地震了。大野一脸茫然摇头，松本瞪他一眼摇头，樱井和二宫各占据一边叼着牙刷看手机，自然不可能理他。相叶暗自奇怪，喃喃说可就是觉着地动山摇了啊。

樱井在一旁呛了口水。

他回帐篷时基本已经快到起床时间，前后也就睡了两小时不到，他余光见二宫也往脸上猛浇冷水，脸上布着的晶莹水珠被他用毛巾盖头擦了擦，他仰着头，把刘海也扬上去了。

二宫从毛巾后露出一双清凌凌的眼，他看见樱井在看他，便不动声色望回去。

樱井低头，很快移开目光。

他们一行人握着登山杖环山而上。早上空气好，说起话也爽快响亮。理花睡了一觉像把昨日之事迅速翻了篇，她说成年人就得做到拿得起放得下。可什么事都非当断则断，她这算化失恋为脚力，一鼓作气就爬到了队伍之首。

樱井回头，看见队伍最尾的是大野和二宫。他们俩看上去就没什么认真爬的概念，至少登山杖也被他们玩成了魔法棍。只是大野常年练武，体能很不错，他和二宫走了一会儿就听见前面的相叶在招呼他，他便如忍者登山似的一溜穿行而上，甩二宫一人在后。

二宫撑着膝盖停了停步，其实他不是爬不动，而是一晚上没睡导致的头晕眼花。

他掏出水瓶，摇了摇发现水瓶空了。

他面前阳光被人一遮，他抬眸，有人递了个水袋给他。

二宫默默接过，仰着喝了一口，眉头皱成一团，他喝出这是糖盐水。

“就没有白水？”他问。

樱井站在台阶上，脸上都是阳光的碎金色。

“都是少量多次地喝，哪有你这样还没爬一半就喝光的。”

二宫望了望漫漫前路，眉头仍蜷着。

樱井说：“你跟着我，我们俩慢慢爬。”

说完他回过身，拄着登山杖一步一步爬。他每走一段便回头看看二宫进程，那人爬得依旧不快，前方队伍早在两人视野中没了影。他们也没说话，二宫跟在他身后也看不见他表情，他只能踩着樱井走过的路。

像是走过一段相同山道转眼要进入第二阶段，樱井坐在巨石前等着二宫，还冲他挥了挥手。

二宫走到休息点丢包坐下，他用肘撑着埋头喘着气，汗水在他脖子上积着。

樱井递给他一条干净毛巾，二宫接过随意擦了擦，忽问他：“你怎么精神这么好？”

樱井一愣。

二宫淡淡笑起：“我还以为你已经准备好跟我划清界限。”

樱井将被他丢在地上的登山杖捡起，问：“那你又是为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

樱井沉下声：“为什么回来？”

二宫收了笑：“这问题你已经问过我了。”

“你总会和别人这样？”

二宫抬眸，眼色淡下：“哪样？”

樱井默默仰头喝水。喝完他扭紧瓶盖，说我们走吧。

二宫盯着他的背影，忽然开口：“我知道了。”

樱井回头。

二宫自嘲般再度漾出笑。

“我知道了，以后不碰你，免得每天上班抬头不见低头见，我待不了多久恐怕就得另谋高就。”

他拍拍裤腿起身，耸肩说：“至于你想我的那些，你认为是便是吧，反正我又没杀人放火。”

之后他背着包扬着登山杖径自往前走，他们面前有两个标牌，一条是山道，一条是吊桥，走吊桥会比山道省一倍时间，但这吊桥极窄，风一吹上下直晃荡，桥下是个崖，挺高挺险，桥头还故意画了个骷颅图案，恐怕是这山道管理者制造的噱头。

二宫左右看了看，毅然抬头往吊桥方向走。

“你去哪儿？”樱井在他身后说，“我们的路线没选这一条。”

二宫没回头，说：“你翻你的山，我走我的桥。我去终点等你们。”

他抓着吊桥上的绳索，望了眼下面的风景，头皮顿时麻了麻。不过他并非恐高患者，憋着一口气估计也就过去了。他刚刚走了不过五步，这桥便开始不住地上下颤动，他仿佛听见身后有人在叫他，声音传进深渊，带出一阵阵回音。

他走到桥中央，回过身，发现樱井这家伙竟也跟着上桥了。只是那人一直两手抓着绳索紧闭着眼，估计是要演一出盲人过桥。可因为他已经走了三分之一，处于向前走也不是向后退也不能的状态，怪不得他要叫二宫名字呢，他这肯定是把喊救命的力气都使出来了。

高中时二宫就知道樱井恐高，学校的天台能不去则不去，透明电梯更是绝对不乘。

他现在都敢只身上吊桥了，看来恐高症克服了不少。

二宫说：“你站那儿别动。”

“我没动。”

“手也别抖。”

“我没抖，是桥在抖。”

二宫咬牙，原路返回，他这正常人来回走两下都开始头晕，只得抓着绳子慢慢往回走。他看着樱井站在阳光中闭着眼，眼皮跳动，脸上写满不安，整个人像个艺术雕塑似的。

二宫便走向他。

一步，近了，再一步，更近了。

“你……还有多远？”樱井问。

二宫也学他双手抓绳，鞋尖其实已经抵上了樱井的。

他离他很近，像只需一阵风的勇气，他便能伸手拥抱他。

“NINO？”樱井声音有些凉，“你别不是丢下我走了？”

二宫叹气，说：“你睁眼。”

樱井难得听他话。他徐徐睁开眼，可能因为阳光很足，他又晃了晃脑袋来避免紫外线刺激。

二宫站在他身前，因为樱井稍稍屈了膝，二宫便站得比他高些。

他挡住光，他便成了光。

可二宫眼下的表情有些好笑：“知道怕你还跟着来干什么？”

樱井说：“山里信号不好，我们已经掉队了，得抱团走才安全。”

二宫说：“那我接着走桥，你要是愿意就跟着。”

“等，等等。”樱井抿着唇，“那你走慢点。”

二宫忽恶作剧心起，他抓着绳索用力上下晃了晃，樱井呜哇一声，直接蹲了下去。

樱井被他气急，立刻转身。

“不分头走了，我自己走山路。”

可刚蹲着走了一步不到，竟又回过头：“要不，你先把我送回去？”

二宫笑出声。他也跟着蹲下，与樱井视线相平，然后他伸出左手。

樱井皱眉。

“信得过我，我就拽着你过去，信不过我，你自己走回去。二选一。”

樱井无奈，他根本没得选。

他看着二宫的眼，抬手握上去。

“我当然信你。”

他这回答看似玩笑，却让眼前二宫愣了愣。他们掌心相握，传着温热。

二宫便拉着樱井站起，他们重整旗鼓，继续攻克这座桥。

二宫在前走，樱井便盯着他的脚，好像刚才爬山的局势颠倒，二宫也算扳回一城。

二宫走到平地，最后一步是把樱井从桥上给硬拽下来的。樱井被他拉得向前倾，左手搭上他肩，他们像做了个轻微的拥抱姿势。

樱井的惊吓效应当然过了，他渐渐放下手，低头看着二宫。

二宫也松了指，故意向后退了退。他们隔开半米。

他们身后的桥还在颤动，林间窸窸窣窣吹起一阵夏日细风。

二宫说：“走吧。”

“我没有乱想你什么。”

樱井忽在他身后开口。

二宫插着兜，递他一个侧脸。

“我只是在想，我们不必要像高中时保持那样的关系。”

二宫答：“都说了我知道了……”

“因为在此之前，”樱井打断他，“我想更加地了解你。”

二宫讶异地抬眼。

“不是你的身体，而是你这个人。”

8

之后山道平坦，他们两人反倒一路无言。

他们比大部队率先到达终点，可要向上登顶，还需坐一辆透明小缆车。连吊桥都能攻克到底，透明缆车对樱井来讲便算不得什么困难副本。

他们跟在等候的游客中排队，樱井给松本发消息，二宫拿了把旅游应援扇上上下下地扇着风，风向善解人意，一半都涌向樱井颈窝。

那缆车能容纳十人，除了樱井和二宫以外都是一批金毛外国人。樱井和二宫被迫坐在最后的双人位，这座椅不宽，二宫贴着窗，樱井坐上去就只能贴着二宫的大腿侧。二宫盯着窗户外，樱井也盯，盯着盯着视野左移，把二宫也框了进去。

缆车外是他们刚刚踏在脚下的山河土地，雾散了，林木茁壮，晴空万里。缆车扣着钢索向上发动，只是这钢索到达拐点处总会忽换方向，垂直下坠的失重让樱井嘶了声气，旁边的二宫低下头，看见樱井伸手，一把抓着他胳膊。

樱井也觉不妥，他松开扣住二宫小臂的手，改换成拽着他衣袖。

二宫没说话，静静看了看，也就任由他拽。

剩下的道路磕磕绊绊，樱井却认为这恐高症此时此刻仿佛也变得没那么可怕。

待二人和大部队们汇合已过了午后。樱井和二宫擅自脱离组织，被松本指挥去负责搬运晚上大家要喝的啤酒。他们俩也没埋怨，撩撩袖便去，只是樱井上阵自动搬了两箱，只留给二宫一瓶烧酒让他放怀里抱着。

晚饭他们吃的自制咖喱，昨夜没聊完的事接着又放到今夜来。

有人问松本他是不是快过生日了。

松本点点头。

那人接着说我们都还记得你们高三那会儿做的那件轰动全校的事，现在想想真是够帅气的。

松本脸一滞，他抬头看了看他，又看了看其他人，低头笑了笑：“是啊，没想到已经过去这么多年。”

这件事就算是现在松本也不常聊，其他电台成员更不愿多提。

旁人能拿出来当梗谈，也是因为青春过了赏味期限，一切基于如今并没有过得更糟，才使得旧话顺其自然，能博人一乐。

……

松本高三毕业后没有读大学，专注走了他的DJ音乐路。

其实他音乐启蒙并非家庭因素也非自我喜欢，开始的契机是因为他邻居。他邻居那户人家的女儿和他同校，年级比他低一级。复古电子和流行电子都是从邻居那里听来的，隔着一堵墙，旁人或觉着吵嚷，偏偏他从那作业堆里抬起头，听得像把脑中驻扎的灵魂给唤醒了。

他没见过邻居那女生几面，唯一交流的方法是隔墙放音乐。今日他放一段Porter Robinson，明日对方会回敬一段Grum，那段时间他买了无数碟，家中书架都被他拿来摆放库存，连相叶都说难得看见KING有朝一日也能萌动春心，就是这追妹方式有些匪夷所思，不太符合KING的本身人设。

松本却回驳他说这不是恋爱。

相叶问那是什么。

松本想了想，说像是找到这世上终于能懂你的一个人。

一旁的二宫正在背稿，听到这话他取下耳塞，抬头看了眼松本。

现在的Season电台今非昔比，自两年前樱井和二宫去东京参加完比赛回来，虽然没抱上头奖，可他们因为中了特典而配的那段耽美广播剧，却成为这次比赛的热门之最。那广播剧在网上异常火爆，甚至有人来问他们二人是否要加入专业的广播剧工作组，樱井想了想那些不可描述的雷文片段，心里一抖，便一口拒了。

这仍给他们的电台带来一段柳暗花明的时期，至少每当樱井和二宫搭配着播报时，校园内的视听率仍能得到一定保证。

现在他们身处高三，能参加部活的时间有限，高三下期他们就会停止部活，而届时电台也会和其他部门一样进行一场毕业汇演。

为此他们又开始商讨剧本，纷纷策划该如何给电台划上一个最好的句点。

那日樱井和二宫在电台室内录音，电扇坏了，两人录得满头汗。

他们刚放下耳机，电台室大门被人轰一声推开，两人一愣，看见松本喘着气，单手扶着门，浑身像在抖，他一抬头，眼睛便红了。

樱井站起来，二宫皱眉，他回头打开窗，此时的校园内部炸开了锅，无数人如蝼蚁般聚集向某一处，混合着尖叫和上下楼的脚步声。

三十分钟前，松本的那位邻居从高楼上往下纵身一跳，结束了自己的生命。

警察很快赶来，初步断定是自杀，死因有待调查。学校停了半天课，电台室内也不准留人。樱井几乎是拽着松本把他带出学校，二宫联系了相叶和大野，五个人蹲坐在学校外围墙边，夜黑了，远处立入禁止的黄线仍然未撤。

樱井问松本究竟怎么回事。

松本说：“出事前一小时，她来找过我。”

“找你做什么？”

“不知道。”松本挠挠头，恨恨道，“因为她半天不说话，之后有人叫我，我就让她走了。但是很显然，她应该是在向我求救。后来她塞给我了一封信……”

他将那皱巴巴的信纸在路灯下慢慢展开。

“我就不念了。”

松本把信递给樱井，自己站起身，走向马路一侧的自贩机。

他半天没有掏钱，反用拳头狠狠砸向那机器。

樱井低头看着那信，其他三人凑了过来。

那是封自白书。至于为什么她愿意将这信交给一个基本没有过什么言语交流的松本，可想而知是她在所有能搜索到的信任之人里唯一能想到的人。不是父母不是警察也不是老师，而是一个住在他隔壁，只单用音乐交流的陌生人。

真相往往难堪。

她叫森口，住在松本家隔壁，亲母因交通意外去世，她便长时间受到来自继父的家庭暴力。她的确喜爱电子音乐，可每每家中能响起电子音乐的时机，正是她被人施暴之时。音乐本该净化心灵，却成为她继父掩饰犯罪的手段之一。

她知道隔壁住着谁，她不想损掉每日记忆中唯一的美好，因为音乐本来无错。

音符长着翅膀穿墙而过，那一头却住着她难以企及的梦想与光明。

事情没有结束。她在经历暴力事件后曾有老师前来家过，谁知这事竟将她推向另一个深渊。那老师听闻她的遭遇后非但没有施与援手，反和那继父沆瀣一气，在家里她受到来自继父的施暴，在学校仍受那老师欺凌侵犯。报警无用，求助无门，音乐竟也染灰了她的世界。

相叶看完气得不行，他说：“世上怎么还有这样的人渣？”他回头不安地看了眼松本，“所以今天森口同学是抱着最后一丝希望来找松润的吧，她以为松润不认识她，但松润其实早就认识她很久了，他都跟我讲过。他现在……他肯定很难过。”

大野叹气，说：“那我们该怎么办？将这封信交给警察？”

二宫却说：“你们应该注意到了，森口写了她求助警察可是没有得到应有的受理，说明这件事信任警察也不一定能解决，何况现在人没了，更无处求证。”

樱井说：“我相信这个信中所写的老师绝非心血来潮，他一定是惯犯，也就是说一定不止森口一个受害者。”

相叶惊异地看他们：“也，也就是说，这事儿我们要管了？”

樱井看了看松本的背影：“你们说呢？”

相叶又问：“可我们也只是高中生。”

“但我们有让这事真相大白的传播手段。”二宫回。

相叶说：“你是说，用电台？”

樱井说：“不止，电台可以，电台的录音还可以放到网络上，只要有舆论支持，警察就不能不管。”

大野说：“但到头来追究责任，我们应该会很惨吧，这不是给学校捅娄子么？”

樱井扬眉看看他。

大野“唔”了声：“捅就捅吧，可我只能提供武力支持。”

他们四人肩并肩站起，慢慢踏着夜风走到街边的自贩机前。

松本低头看见地上多了四条影子，他转身，四人一人伸一手去捏他脸颊。

“松润，打起精神来！”

松本被他们捏出一个鬼脸，他推开他们，揉揉脸，又揉揉眼。

“你们烦死了。”他声音泛哑，“毁容了谁负责。”

后来想想，这的确是他们高中时做的最疯狂的一件事。

兴许是之前两年他们过得太过中规中矩，适逢青春年岁，人总会冒出三两维持正义的念头。

事件被警察和学校息事宁人，用的借口竟是学习压力太大一时想不开，为此学校取消了周末补课，学生一阵欢呼，这事便草草收场。

若想调查这事，学生只有用学生手段，他们很快掌握了那老师的作息路线，并试图去探他所接触的每一个女学生的口风。这事看起容易做起来却太难，很多女生并不愿意和他们讲真话，或许在她们眼里，那男老师和男同学都一样不可信任。

事情几乎处于瓶颈时，松本抱着一箱CD打开了电台室的门。

他这几周瘦了很多，他将那CD一盘盘拿出来，他说这是森口寄给他的。

因为她选择了寄送日期，所以他今日才收到。

那些都是她最爱的电子音乐，有些碟片甚至已经破损。

她只留了一封短短的信，说希望松本能喜欢，并能替她爱护它们。

“我啊，说不定要放弃读大学了。”

众人一惊。

松本苦笑：“长大到底是什么呢？成为大人究竟是什么呢？我搞不明白，也弄不懂。”

室内沉默。

松本这问题在场没人能回答，因为他们都没有长大，也不知道长大的滋味究竟为何。

咣咣咣，一阵细小的敲门声响了。相叶去开门，发现门口站着一个怯弱弱的女生。

她抿着嘴，头埋得很低。

相叶认出这也是他们最近关注的被那老师接触过的女生之一。

她渐渐抬头，声音却依旧小得像蚊子：“我可以……作证。”

其他四人蓦地站起。

这场电台揭发被安排在了部活的毕业汇演。要通过言语抨击一个人的犯罪，异常考验口才能力。平日他们都是录播读稿，虽然也做过一些现场放送，但这种如同拍摄电影且只有一次action机会的高难度挑战，恐怕人生也只此一次。

案件陈情自白由樱井负责，受害女性的采访则由二宫进行。樱井需用尖锐的论调挑起众人共鸣，呼唤更多的受害者，而二宫与之相反，采访时需放缓语调，给予受害者最大的自由发言空间。

此时的校园内充斥着彩色气球，烧烤摊位前挤满了男男女女。

小丑扭着腰，舞台上正在演校园话剧。

电台室内灯光昏暗。

樱井和二宫笃定地坐下，樱井看了看二宫，二宫向他点点头。

“那么，我们开始了。”

樱井俯身，点开了ON AIR的按钮。

他的声音慢慢扩开，二宫凝视着他，和他半张半闭的口型。

二宫想，那天或许会成为他最喜欢樱井的一个时刻。

“各位同学和老师，我们需要打断一下大家的活动，在此，我们将向大家带来我们Season电台的毕业汇演。”

他顿了顿，说：“我是主播樱井翔。”

二宫按住一方耳机，开口：“我是二宫和也。”

若非大野真有点武力值担当，那日险些没法收场。

其他所有部门的活动全部暂停，学生们慢慢汇集在校园的喇叭口，听着音箱里传来的沉静男声。没人扬声说话，所有人听呆了，恐不敢相信自己所生活的校园世界竟无半分周正美好，而那些言辞里的黑暗描述竟就上演在他们周围。

教导主任大喝：“让他们快闭嘴！”

砰一声，一颗棒球不知被谁挥向了他。

因为那个作证的女生怀有录音，录音里清楚地提供了那老师的名字和他正在实施的行为。而待那录音公之于众，秃头教导主任也不敢轻举妄动了。

以那受害女生为首，其他校内仍受过相同遭遇的女生纷纷举手站出，仿佛终于找到情绪宣泄口，她们站在课桌高处，说自己也能证明电台那女生所言句句属实，且森口之死确实并非学习压力，她一向名列前茅，她想报考的是东京最好的音乐学院。

电台门被人一脚踹开。

那老师像也练过几手，他整个人极怒，如暴躁的野兽逮起桌前一根棒球杆。

电台发出一阵嘶嘶的杂音，听众们在校园内纷纷捂住耳。

之后三秒，所有人疯狂地跑向电台室。

电台音乐被切换成了进行曲。

笃笃笃，笃笃笃。

校内学生如同行军路上的战士骑兵。

电台室内那老师用棒球杆狠狠挥向樱井，二宫拽着樱井身下可以移动的座椅将他向后挪了一大步远，那老师便挥了个空。

樱井站起，二宫扶住他，下一秒竟不要命似的挡在他身前。

那老师握紧手中棒球杆，眼里喷着火。

然后一双游蛇般灵活的手从后箍住他，他们双双向后一倒，大野扭动着躺在地过招，脚还卡着那老师的脖子，说：“快，快按住他，我腿麻了！”

率先上前行动的是松本。

他拎住那老师衣领，重重将他提起又摔在地上，然后跪骑上去，拳头握了握紧。

“润君！”

喝住他的是二宫。

松本拳头在抖，牙齿也在抖。

他一拳下去，只砸着那老师耳边的地板。

电台门外挤满了学生。

他们拼命地拍打着玻璃和门板，声声震耳。

行进曲进行到最后一个音，蓦然收尾。

松本理了理衣角，喘着气渐渐站起。

那天下了场大暴雨，五人都被请去警局做客。

听闻这事还惊动了神奈川警署，因为短短几小时不到，这事便在网络上闹得锣鼓喧天。他们五人坐在警局长椅前，额头湿哒哒的。

问话已经结束，他们只需等待家长来接。

相叶和大野困得不行，靠在一起眯着眼睛睡觉。

松本一直低着头默默无言，樱井拍拍他肩，说至少一切已经得到解决。

那老师已被抓捕，连同森口的继父一同进了审讯室。

这事他们做了推动者，可后续文章却也由不得他们出手。

他们盯着时钟滴答滴答地走。

“长大不一定是好事，因为总有人会成为这样的大人。”

松本抬头。

樱井淡淡说：“但我们不会，我们一定不会成为那样的大人。”

松本皱着眉看樱井。

半晌，他说：“谢谢。”

过了这个八月底松本就满十八了，这样他也追随着其他四人脚步，慢慢离成年更近了些。

二宫从包里掏出一盘CD，递给松本。

松本问这是什么？

二宫笑着说不是坏东西，你回去路上听听就知道了。

这时有警员叫了松本的名字，说他的父母在门外等他。

松本站起身，他向其他人说了声再见，插着兜慢慢向外走。

滋滋，滋滋。

“让我们祝松本君十八岁生日快乐。”

耳机里传来电台的录音。

松本戴上耳机，坐在车子后座加大了音量。

“这首歌是我们四个人作词，NINO作曲写的生日歌。”那是樱井的声音，“希望追寻梦想道路的松本君，能走得一帆风顺。”

“你这也太官腔了，追寻梦想的路上向来不是一帆风顺的。”二宫说，“但……润君总有回旋的余地，因为，只要你一回头，我们就在这里。”

“……”樱井紧跟说，“原来他喜欢文艺范儿？”

“等等NINO的吉他还没放好，我是不是只用打三角铁啊，诶诶O酱你坐过去点……”

二宫说：“我喊321，就开始。”

“争取一条过。”

“我肚子饿了好想吃拉面。”

“喂喂喂，开始了。”

那是一首相当简单的吉他曲。

二宫在弹，其他三人缓缓吟唱。

那首歌很安静，因为他们所赠送的人是他们之中最年幼的男孩。

锋利的少年呀，此时却也开始长大。

锋利的少年呀，此时却也温柔地开始长大。

这句歌词最后由二宫反复吟唱。

松本母亲回头，问松本怎么了。

只见松本瘫倒在后座，双手捂着眼，嘴里呜咽一声。

十八岁的男孩，哭得泣不成声。

之后松本没再来学校，他申请的在家复习，他放弃了申报大学的机会。

电台活动被彻底终止，电台室内的物件被清了个一干二净。

他们五人做的轰动事件虽在校内流传了一阵子，可高三下期一到，天大的事也变得无关紧要。

樱井更是被家里盯得极严，他父亲怕他再胡乱做出什么举动影响考大学，每日都亲自开车接送他上下学。

大野和相叶也不常来找樱井，每人都有每人要忙的事，而若大野和相叶都不来找樱井，二宫便更没什么理由。樱井本就有自己的交友圈，少了电台这个媒介，二宫甚至失却了能联系樱井的唯一方式。

其实他要向相叶和大野问个樱井的邮箱不难，可问了之后恐怕他也不敢有所作为。

他记得哪里看过一句话，若一个人喜欢另一个人，在人群中定能一眼看见他。

当然这话成立的前提是那个人不是高度近视。

时常樱井和其他的朋友高高兴兴搭肩走，二宫就和他们站在同一个水池处，樱井却没能看见他。

二宫享了三年暗恋乐趣，承了三年暗恋之苦。不出意料，这乐趣从此之后便无影无踪，这苦难却会像恶魔似的缠他恼他，直到他忘了樱井。

若他忘不了，那这苦难便成了绝症，若他忘了，那他便如同度过劫难的神仙菩萨一般，重获新生自由。

二宫那日被人在水池处撞了肩膀，他回头，认出那是高一时曾骚扰过樱井的眼镜男。

那人笑得意味不明：“当时你打我打得义愤填膺，谁知道其实你做的事也不比我好到哪里去。”

二宫却没搭理他，蹭过他肩膀走了。

因为他竟答不出。

他走得很快，谁知走来走去又走回了电台室。

他望着那积了几层灰的大门。

他像忽然意识到，他自始至终以为自己已经离樱井很近，但那样的近其实是建立在电台支撑的物理距离上。

现在他们各归各位，早已没了能够继续过界的理由。

二宫在樱井的毕业留言册上留的那个邮箱信息，其实他并没打算让樱井知道。

他一度以为樱井绝不可能破解那片留白之谜，因为那本是他藏匿的细小私心。

后来樱井考上东京的大学，二宫则去了大阪。听闻松本走上地下音乐人的道理，大野被星探看中进了娱乐公司，相叶正在做一个服装公司的设计师助理。他们不怎么相聚，而天南地北也不好将人一一寻回，只能在朋友圈里更个动态，再从他人口中得知谁过得好与不好。

二宫没有获取樱井消息的渠道，他就算问相叶和大野，恐怕也很难知道樱井究竟过得如何，唯一能套点口风的松本，此时却也不知跌跌撞撞地奔波在哪里的音乐酒吧。

每个人都在向前，每个人都不得不向前。

二宫也如此。

当那个沉寂的邮箱传来一封来自樱井的来信时，二宫正站在机场的候机室。

他的父亲母亲在他身后查看航班信息，他们手里拎着二宫的登机行李。

二宫握着那手机，盯着屏幕里一句短短的文字，手指间竟发了阵颤。

“Kazu？”

他的母亲在叫他。

一时间他竟出现了一个可怕的念头。

他想若就此按照樱井的心思去见他会怎样，那么他得先告知自己的父母他不上飞机，告知国外的导师说他要放弃学业，这些他可以做到，可做到之后又能换来什么。

或许樱井只是突发奇想随意发的一条，而他随意发出消息的这场时限，却也让二宫前后等了足足三年。

电影里常有一人愿为另一人放弃全世界，这桥段催泪又卖座，屡试不爽。

可现实是什么。

现实是二宫看了眼那条消息，很快关掉了机，将自己的国内手机交给了父母保管。

他和他们一一拥抱，说了声再见。

然后他接过登机行李，转身走入滚滚人潮之中。

9

夏季一过便进入繁忙期。

办公室整修完毕，樱井回到属于他的敞亮办公室，二宫无需再和他共享同一空间。山顶的众人大合照似乎被樱井放在了他的办公桌上，仙人球遮住了一半，露着樱井和二宫并肩而立那一隅。

这事二宫是去办公室送材料瞥见的，樱井没在意，第二天连那盆仙人球也被移走了。

曾经二宫以为樱井是个挺好懂的人，因为他做什么走的都是明棋，一言一行二宫能猜得出他心中动机，那时他甚至还能精准地写一本樱井翔使用说明书。

所以二宫能够笃定樱井不喜欢他，至少不是他所想的那种喜欢。可跨越大段时间空白，如今穿上笔挺西装的樱井，再难与昔日那个嫉恶如仇的少年形象重叠。

比起樱井所说的那句想了解他，其实二宫更想了解现在的樱井。

他知道现在樱井所在的公司起初并非现在这般规模，几个年轻人抱着IT梦，在雨后竹笋遍起的世界里摸爬滚打。这些话都是他从樱井的老板口里听来，那老板当年也像挖掘二宫似的挖掘了樱井，他说也不知是他看人准还是就喜欢找这一款，他觉着樱井和二宫其实是一类人。

清楚自己要做什么，而那种清楚都反映在眼睛里。

当年他们一同创业并不顺利，团队里十几个人坚持到最后的数不出一只手，樱井这人，有想法，也有决断力，他为了拿下sql在日本的release权不知得罪多少人，却仍初生牛犊，保持一颗敢闯敢拼的心，且永不知疲。

这点二宫能够想象，他一向明白樱井不喜欢说这些不现于人前的努力，能让局外人心服口服说出来，是因为他所做之事确能让人心服口服。

二宫在空余之时将樱井他们当时的创业经历详细了解了一遍，收集那些提到樱井的文字书类，暗自从第三方角度来了解樱井的这些年。旁人看不出，还以为老板招了个多么热爱公司的青年小伙，每天都尽心尽力地了解老板发家史。

可二宫一旦投入精力去钻研一件事就容易废寝忘食。

他接连一周都没有好好吃午饭，有时干脆几杯咖啡灌到底，晚饭也总是草草了事囫囵几个饭团。这事一般人也不放心上，但坐在百叶窗之后的家伙可是连食堂每日推荐菜单都能背得一字不漏之人，樱井接连吃了一周不同菜色让五脏庙开了场大联欢，却发现二宫丢在垃圾桶里每日相同的饭团标签纸和杯面佐料包，他光是看胃就生理性抽疼。

早年他因为加班也有过这样的食生活，后来差点闹出胃病，这才开始把健康饮食时刻放在心上。

刚好二宫这阵子要去横滨讲课，因为是第一次见老客户，需要上一任讲师交接打点。公司讲师那么多，随便派一个都行，哪知老板还没发派任务，樱井倒率先递交申请，说交接工作由他主导。

二宫事先不知情，一大早站在公司门口排队等公交。地下通道开出来一辆帕杰罗，停在二宫不远处。二宫手机响了，他几乎在同一瞬间回头，看见车窗后方樱井的脸。

副驾驶上放着一堆便利店塑料袋，二宫便转身从后座上了车。

刚上车，樱井将前座的袋子丢给他，说食品种类样样齐，让二宫自己选。

二宫盯着那些花花绿绿的东西：“多了点。”

“又不是你一人的。”樱井从镜子里看他一眼，“一会儿要站一天，况且那大客户向来不喜欢给人好脸色看，怕你招架不住。”

二宫随便选了个三明治，低头咬了一口。

樱井又从前座递过来一杯热饮，面色平静地说：“每个新员工都有这待遇，吃饭也是加油鼓劲的一种方式，没给你搞特殊。”

早餐是让樱井糊弄过去了，谁知午间十二点铃声一响，樱井又说附近他已经预约了饭店，让二宫收拾好了就去楼下等他。连客户都说樱井这公司的前后辈关系相当罕见，怎么后辈该做的事都让前辈一人揽了，难不成是企业文化？

二宫将这话原封不动告知给樱井，樱井听完笑了笑，他手里正在挤酱汁，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

他说其实这也是现在这老板教他的。早些年大家共甘共苦，不顺利的时候经常看见公司里的小姑娘哭鼻子，就此辞职走人坚持不下的也大有人在。可哭也没什么，他老板说哭的时候吃下的第一口饭团其实是最美味的，而能哭着吃掉整个饭团的人，一定能向前走。

“莫不是他还组织你们全员去下田插秧感受食物的来之不易？”二宫轻描淡写问。

樱井一愣，说：“这你都知道？”

二宫没答，戳着碗里的饭低头张口。

午后他们重回客户公司，电梯间里挤着午休归来的公司员工，樱井和二宫不断后退，电梯几近满员状。

二宫站在最角落里，樱井在他身前，他们挨得很近，二宫的鼻子蹭着樱井的颈后西装，他闻到了很淡的香水味。

途中又进来几个人。

樱井被推力向后挤，两腿被迫迈开下倾站稳，二宫在他身后靠墙，一腿绷直一腿微微弯曲，樱井朝后一靠，两股之间就让二宫的膝盖卡了进来。

虽隔着裤子，可他们不隔裤子的样子又不是没见过，电光火石间能炸进他们脑中的肯定不是什么健康景色。

樱井一愣，估计身后二宫也愣了，空间很窄没人留意角落的事，樱井略微站直，二宫也将腿迅速收了回去。

这时他们的层数到了，人流让出空间，他和二宫一前一后走出电梯。

两人有些沉默，樱井忽回头，二宫正在挠耳朵，他被樱井冷不防一看脸又一怔，挠过的耳朵发了红。

樱井清了清嗓，率先打破沉默：“我下午就先回去了。”

二宫低头，沉声说：“好。”

他们这层灯光很暗，樱井虽说要走，可行动上并未有所动作。他们站在昏暗里，二宫站得有些泛烟瘾。

这当口樱井又问：“晚上你想吃什么？”

二宫哭笑不得，原来樱井当真是来监督他一日三餐。

二宫摇头，说：“不用了。”

樱井看着他。

直到旁边电梯再度作响，樱井按了下行的按钮，待他回头，二宫已然插兜走向走廊另一侧。

樱井却没走。

他在大楼前找了家咖啡店，坐在里面敲电脑。

敲着敲着思绪不自主乱飘，他掐掐眉，抬头望了眼面前的大楼。

天光黯淡，今日不是个好天。

他合上电脑，注意力已经无法集中。他对现在这个状态进行追本溯源，发现接连几次发生的走神事件都只和同一人有关。

其实这段时间他一直陷入一场奇怪的心境里，本在爬山时他循序渐进地捋顺了七七八八，孰料二宫横插一脚，生生把这循序渐进的想法给打入邪魔歪道。

他看见二宫不吃饭，他就想让他吃好的，他瞧见二宫笑，他就想看他多笑，大合照里的那种笑就很好。若二宫不吭声，他会想那人在琢磨什么，若二宫锁眉严肃，他会猜是什么人惹他生气。这些视野可以从百叶窗缝隙里窥见，他每日都把这种窥探当做日常乐趣，即便他自己毫无意识。

明明高中时他理应离二宫更近，他却从没注意过这些。他有些后悔，因为年轻的二宫在他心里只剩一道影，他却再难将过往的二宫和如今的二宫进行比较。

二宫为什么回来，如果他们那夜在帐篷里相安无事，他可能不会推翻之前已有的结论。

如果二宫想和他继续保持什么关系，又为何错过大学那次的相见机会而选择在多年之后再次出现在他眼前。

樱井这段日子时常会想这些问题，他试图给无数条推论寻出一个结果。可感情事本就不能与逻辑完美挂钩，他承认他对这些问题已不单单停于好奇的层面。

他在意，非常在意。无论是在意这些事情的结果也好，还是在意二宫这个人本身也好。

而一旦他有了在意的心思，想要刨根问底的念头便纷纷破土而出。

他在咖啡店里等着二宫下班，不断看表，心里做着倒计时。

五点四十左右二宫从大楼走出，他拎着包，边走边锤腰。

樱井起身结账，匆匆推门走出去。

他和二宫隔了道信号灯。

樱井站在无数人流里，二宫一定看不见他。

二宫低头在看手机，他身侧的人都开始踩着绿信号走，他却无动于衷。他的电话似乎响了起来，他站在街边埋头听电话，不知听到些什么，他迅速皱起眉，刚刚踩踏在街边的脚步停了下来。

忽然之间有人拉了他一把。

二宫一惊，手里电话差点就这么飞出去。他被人从人行道猛地拉回街道，一旁车道亮起绿灯，川流不息的车辆从他身侧迅速驶过。

他回头，樱井面色不太好看，他恨恨拽着二宫，问：“刚刚那司机冲你嚷了那么多声你没听见？走路知道看路吗？”

二宫却茫然地望着樱井，樱井瞧他这失魂落魄样，语气便放了缓：“你怎么了？”

说完樱井盯了眼二宫手心的电话：“出什么事了？”

二宫抿抿唇：“你能载我去个地方吗？”

樱井打着方向盘，目不斜视地开车。

车一出东京就碰上大雨，这路线樱井很熟，是通往湘南海岸的。二宫上了车讲完地址便双眼一闭地靠坐在副驾驶，他甚至没问樱井为什么出现在这里，这反倒让樱井准备的一下午腹稿无从问起。

车辆停在一个别院前。

樱井透过挡风玻璃读着门口的标牌，发现这是一个敬老院。门口有个中年妇人撑着伞在等，她看见二宫下了车，便将怀里多余的伞递过来。樱井也下了车，二宫接过伞却迟迟不打，樱井叹了声气，自己将其撑开举过他头顶。

樱井对这里没什么特别的印象，高中时候偶尔会经过，会看见敬老院里的老人里面精神奕奕地下将棋。

樱井不明就里，跟着二宫进入别院内。院内还站着几个人，他们手臂上有一条白色的带子，上面写着是神奈川片区负责给动物火化的专职人员。

榻榻米上被人用布盖住了一个毛茸茸的尸体，二宫脱了鞋，在廊下跪坐在那动物尸体旁。那是一只狗，毛色像柴犬，它应该上了年纪，旁边的专职人员说它走的时候并没有太多痛苦。

二宫伸手，摸着它的头。

敬老院的妇人在一旁沉重地说：“Haru在这个敬老院待了这么多年，每次都是它送那些老年人走，都说狗是通人性的，恐怕它自己也知道生命的死亡无可避免，它终究也会像那些年迈的老人一样离开这个世界。我记得你刚把它送来的时候还很小，也很活泼。你离开这里的时候它每天都在别院门口趴着，饭碗水碗都要摆在门口。我到现在都很感激你把它送到了这里来，这些年它给我们带来的快乐是无可替代的。谢谢你，二宫桑。”

樱井忽大脑一嗡，他喃喃了一声“Haru”，似是觉着这名字耳熟，却怎么也无法确切想起。

他收了伞，也走近廊下。

樱井跪坐在二宫身旁，凝神盯着那只柴犬如同睡着般的模样。

“它……”樱井睁大眼，“它是……”

“是你捡的。”二宫没抬头，淡淡说，“高二的时候，不知你从哪儿捡到只柴犬，你说你家不让养，就将它送给我养，就连Haru这名字也是你起的。”

樱井用手叩了叩额，是的，是了，他隐约记得是有这么回事。

当时捡到那只小柴犬时那家伙蜷在樱井怀里瑟瑟发抖，像在生病。樱井骑车送它去宠物医院，路上遇到了二宫，就将他招呼着一同去。他们两人都是犬派，樱井家里没法养，只能让二宫先替他养着，而待樱井说服他父亲，再计划将那柴犬接回。

可没想到樱井父亲高举禁养宠物大旗，樱井的软磨硬泡也没让他给予半分退让。于是Haru在二宫家由暂居变成了定居，那阵子樱井知晓了二宫家住址，隔三差五都会去他家中逗狗。他们给那柴犬取名Haru，樱井说以后若要再养，就把夏秋冬全部攒齐。

那会儿樱井经常说这Haru和二宫挺像，连性格都有些随他。Haru非常安静，基本不在人前乱叫，可能有着自己是被抛弃过一次的觉悟，它在樱井和二宫面前异常温顺听话。

后来樱井二宫纷纷毕业，Haru无人看养，这才交与敬老院。

大学期间二宫也来看过它几次，它乖巧地坐在那些下将棋的老人身边，二宫小小唤一声Haru，它立刻立起耳朵，转头风一般冲过去。

对二宫来讲，Haru是樱井送他的礼物，他拼尽全力护它待它好，除了骨子里真正喜欢它，也是因为这是一部分和樱井相交的共同记忆。

不知在Haru的认知里，樱井和二宫先后的离开是不是也给它带来二度抛弃的阴影。敬老院的妇人说它最喜欢的去处仍是通往他们高中的那条漫长海岸线，它会认真地看着每一个和它擦身而过的高中生，通过气味辨别他们，即便近年它的嗅觉已经不太灵敏。

狗一旦认定一个主人就是一辈子，它从不后悔感情付出，因为动物并不明白何为对等的回报。

人也许有着相似之处，可往往很难将对一个人的感情轻易界定在一辈子的范围里。

就包括二宫也曾放弃过无数次。

高中的时候放弃过，大学的时候放弃过，在海外抱着吉他唱歌的时候放弃过，可每次放弃时他都会想，想他其实无论放不放弃，樱井自始至终都不曾参与过他的世界。

现在宠物火化都有专职人员上门服务，敬老院的妇人推着轮椅而出，几个白发苍苍的老人坐在轮椅上在远处静静地看。

樱井站在二宫身后，火化人员朝着他们的方向深深鞠了一躬。

回东京的路上雨势更大。

二宫手心握着系在Haru脖子上的铜铃，随着车辆磕绊行驶，铜铃会发出一阵轻细的响动。

樱井默默在黑暗里看了他好几眼。

“在前面停就行了。”二宫说。

樱井在路边停了车，二宫说了声谢谢。

说完他将手里的铜铃递给樱井。

樱井撩眸看他。

“既然当初是你找到的它，那你才是他的第一个主人。”二宫说，“物归原主。”

二宫想缩回手说再见，不料他指尖刚从樱井手掌撤离，下一秒竟被樱井握住。

樱井轻轻扣着二宫的掌，铜铃被他们交握于手心。

叮一声。

“这些事我都不知道。”樱井轻声说。

二宫愣了愣。

“我不知道的事太多了。”樱井像有些懊恼，“其实我有很多话想问你，也想将很多事情立刻搞清楚。”

“很多东西经不起时间的等，因为时间拖得越长，问题会变得越复杂。”

“但今天不是个好时机，你需要好好休息，而我……”

二宫低头看了看他们交握的手，樱井握得有些紧，铃铛又发出叮的一声。

不知过了多久，樱井渐渐松开手。

他坐正身子看向前方，再深吸一口气。

“而我只希望你能开心。”

10

樱井从没去过宠物市场。

此刻他和一群年轻情侣扎堆站，左腿被一只拉布拉多犬扯住裤脚，右腿被两只腊肠堵住行路，怀里还窝了只熟睡的黑色斗牛犬。

连店员都被他这吸犬体质惊上一惊，势必使出浑身解数让樱井今日无论如何得带回去一只。

当然樱井的确是来看狗，他本来没打算买，可一入这个被毛茸茸刷屏的世界，爱犬人士很难不被动摇三分。

他左看右看，发现角落处无人问津。他走过去，渐渐靠近那层透明玻璃窗，窗后的小家伙露着肚皮睡得直打呼噜。

黄毛，竖耳，卷尾。

它动了动耳，柴犬的眼睛睁开一条缝，眸色是茶褐。

樱井蹲在那看了许久。

小柴犬睡意没了，它抖着身子站起，用鼻子凑近樱井，轻轻闻了闻。

樱井拎着笼子进入小区，第一次来，走了几转有些找不准方向。

叮叮当当的铜铃声在笼子里生龙活虎地响着，铜铃上还标记着它的名字Natsu，是刚刚樱井一笔一划写上去的。

周末时机正好，二宫这种窝里蹲肯定不会趁机出门踩阳光。

樱井心情不错，是走在路上想哼歌的那种不错。他前些日子在车里做了保证，他回去思前想后，从得出结论到付诸行动花费了一定时间。买狗行为属于冲动型消费，虽然他向来对于冲动型消费的定义是事后绝不后悔。现在还不容他后悔，因为他买完后马不停蹄往二宫住的小区跑，也不知内心在期待什么，他认为二宫见到这小家伙定会高兴。

他将笼子放于地，解开锁，把Natsu从笼子里抱出来。之后那小家伙被他举到与自己脸持平的位置，再腾出一手按响了门铃。

三秒后他听见一阵拖鞋的声音，咔哒一声，门开了。

樱井低着头，嘴角本在笑，只是还没来得及开口打招呼做出惊喜反应，他忽瞅着一双出现在自己视野内的亮色粉拖鞋，脚尖露出的指甲还涂着鲜艳的指甲油，小腿光溜溜，不，半条大腿也光溜溜，樱井手间的Natsu正在疯狂摇尾巴。

樱井一愣，他按住手中不安分的Natsu，将它抱回怀中。

他光速瞟了眼旁边的门牌处的确写着“二宫”两字，他再转过头，和那少女面面相觑。面前的少女只穿了条家居小短裤，上半身是件宽大的黄色T恤。

她张大眼，一脸惊诧，估计是被刚才樱井那招用狗挡脸的举动吓了一跳，她忙问了句你找谁。

樱井喉咙有些卡，他后退一步，眼睛最先看到的是放置在玄关处的那张山顶大合照。

少女冲他歪歪头，直到她身后又出现一人。

二宫嘴里含着牙刷，斜着身子望了眼门外，不望还好，一望他上身猛一怔，喉口紧跟着呛住。

少女望望樱井，又望望二宫，再望望樱井怀里的狗。

片刻后她没能抓住重点，只对着Natsu说哎呀好可爱。

Natsu元气满满地回汪了一声。

樱井脸上神色敛了敛，被Natsu这么一叫他即刻回过神。

他扯嘴笑了笑，口音平静地说了声早上好。

二宫皱眉看向门外，虽然他仍在边俯身边咳嗽。

少女咂嘴，啪嗒啪嗒跑过去顺起二宫的背，说：“这年头卖宠物的竟然都能上门服务了。”

樱井拎起地上的笼子，他用手撑着门，之后慢慢将门往里合，合之前他张了张口，声音虽没扩出，但口型像是在说抱歉打扰了。

大门转瞬合上，少女转头望向玄关，她问：“他走什么？我还没说不买呢？”

少女被二宫拎到沙发前正坐。

二宫一只腿盘在沙发上，瘫坐着单手捂额，头疼。

他又想了想刚才樱井的反应，头更疼。

这少女是二宫的表妹，叫小静，他们俩的交情也就属于上过同一家幼儿园，二宫和她挖过同一片天空下的泥巴，可能还帮她揍过几个欺负她的小胖墩，仅此而已。明天本该是小静的结婚日，谁知她昨晚连封家书都不留便一声不吭离家出走。放眼东京，能找个省钱的藏匿处并不容易，这时候，挖泥巴的情谊就起作用了。

二宫当然不能留她，昨夜他就想打电话把这祖宗送回去，哪知她忽然影后上身似的声泪俱下说自己还没做好结婚的准备，因为不知道自己选的人究竟是不是对的那一个。

小静说她暗恋了对方十年，十年之中她从未表明心意，只做着在远处看着那人的旁观角色。感情虽不能用斤两衡量谁付出得更多，可她正是因为太过清楚这十年来自己的心路历程，这种无可回报的付出便在无形之中成为习惯。

打破习惯需要一定时间，而从男方同意交往到婚期决定前后只用了三个月不到，也难怪这姑娘患得患失，关键时刻想打退堂鼓。

只是二宫也非过来人，这种事他起不了什么任何说教作用，甚至他自己就是个反面教材。

可挖泥巴的情谊大概能抵得上一晚房费，他昨夜把这祖宗给收留了。

小静跪坐在地，有些危机意识，她看二宫脸色不太对，小心翼翼问：“我没惹祸吧？”

二宫冷然瞥她一眼，小静心里暗自抖三抖。

哪知二宫沉默一阵，竟也没朝她发难。

他说：“算了，下午送你回家。”

小静正觉奇怪，她像忽然把刚才那送狗人的模样在心底理清楚了一般，她啊了一声，站起来乒乒乓乓去玄关翻东西，回来时手上握着个相框，她仔仔细细打量着相框，目光聚焦一点，惊呼：“是刚才那个卖宠物的！”

二宫扬手欲抢相框，小静立刻连退三步捂着相框直发笑。

“笑什么？”

小静指了指自己，笑着说：“我啊，是不是在无形之中扮演了什么角色，还是多拉马里常出现的那种。”

二宫垂下手，改抱肘，说：“你忘了自己现在正在谁的地盘？”他顿了顿，不自然追加一句，“人家不是卖宠物的，以前是同学，现在是同事而已。”

小静却笑得高深莫测：“之前听你说Haru去世了，刚才那小哥很显然是来给你送狗的，一个前任同学，现任同事能在你痛失爱犬不过几周的时日后送礼物给你疗伤，看来这个同事情谊也是能和金子比一比的。”

二宫说：“你想说什么？”

小静说：“我都给你讲了我的故事，你也给我讲讲你的故事呗。”

“什么故事？”

小静说：“表哥你为什么不交女朋友？从我认识你到现在，就没听过关于你的任何桃花旧事。”

二宫说：“我是看出来了，你表面上说自己逃婚，实际是我母亲调兵遣将派来刺探军情的，这招啊，用得太迂回。”

小静撇嘴，说：“谁会拿终身大事开玩笑？我逃婚是真，刺探军情嘛，只能算个支线任务。”

二宫懒得搭理。

小静招还没用尽：“哦，既然你觉得没所谓，那我拿你手机发个朋友圈自拍应该也没什么吧。我特喜欢你这件T恤，可以专门来个角度特写。”

说完她不知从哪里当真摸着了二宫手机，抬手四十五度便咔擦了好几张。

二宫一愣，现在小姑娘的行动力真是了不得。

他从沙发上一跃而下，抢手机的架势像在打篮球。一防一攻，两人来回抢了几分钟。战局未果，手机在争抢的硝烟中落到地上，只听一声状态发送完了的提示音，那几张T恤特写小脸美颜效果照便接二连三发了出去，还是九宫格。

小静吐舌头，说你看你看被你这么一抢当真给发出去了。

二宫的好友圈里没几个人，除了Season那几个密友，其他大多都是他的Game友，宅男们抢沙发动作很强，那状态刚发出去不过十来秒，下方评论便暴风雨呼啸似的迎来无数感叹号。

二宫狠狠瞪着她。

小静将那手机捡起，吹了吹灰，说：“你还说你没锻炼，刚刚我骨头都要被你给拆了。”

二宫手心一摊。

小静没辙，递回手机途中却发现了屏幕里跳进来一条通知：“哇有人给你点了个赞。”她眼睛一亮，顺藤摸瓜点进去，“咦，这不是刚才给你送狗的那位？”

二宫一惊，慌忙抓过手机。

小静了然于心，她笑着说：“你紧张什么？”

二宫捏着手机看了许久，他眉头虽锁着，但很快释然，他说：“你说得对，我从没发过异性照片确实显得奇怪，一会儿我就去加你未婚夫，看看他看到这照片是什么反应。”

小静脸色颓变，她咬咬牙，说：“都能让你这样破罐破摔，看来我这口风也没有白探，说吧，宠物先生什么来头？”

二宫说：“你都自身难保了，还有心思管人家的事？”

可惜发出去的照片如同泼出去的水，很快松本和相叶接连发来夺命追魂call。

二宫在卫生间和两人解释了十来分钟，那两人估计也是从没见过二宫的异性缘，头一遭发现新大陆，新奇极了，熊熊燃烧的八卦之魂反倒让二宫说什么都显得欲盖弥彰。

二宫坐在马桶上，挠挠头，最后也解释烦了，说是了是了我马上要结婚了，份子钱年内备好，亲友统统三倍不二价。

说完啪地挂了电话。

这事本就离谱，二宫并未特别在意，只当是小静胡搅蛮缠的小插曲。可他冷静下来，确实想着今日樱井来得不是时候，关键是他出现在这里本身就很匪夷所思。他还抱了只柴犬，按照小静所言，他是来送狗的。再然后，他气冲冲地走了。

当然，气冲冲这词是小静形容的，她说她感受到了不小的杀气。

小静的话没什么可信度，可二宫是小瞧了所谓朋友圈效应。

当晚松本就邀其余人出来喝酒，几杯小酒上脑，就说起份子钱的事，相叶掰着指头算，说三倍的份子钱大概是多少。

大野一阵恍惚，有些状况外，他问，谁要结婚了？

樱井赶来时正巧听着关键词，这下可好，舆论害死人。

大野还是不信，说：“他肯定是在跟你们跑火车。”

他撞撞樱井胳膊，问他怎么看。

樱井心不在焉，他握着酒杯，摇了摇杯中冰块，说不知道。

大野看了看他，八字眉撇紧，此时相叶和松本结伴去厕所，大野把凳子移近了些。

大野这人，一向不是个能与人谈心的设定，当他想跟谁谈谈了，说明问题是到了一个亟待解决的关头。

樱井瞧他有话要说，便问他怎么了？

大野挠挠耳，说：“你现在心里什么想法？”

“我能有什么想法？”

“我一直觉得吧，你和NINO都挺聪明，有时候聪明过了头，自以为自己理解的便是正确的，高中的时候你和NINO明明关系很好，怎么说，可能好到你们自己都没发觉到底有什么不对。”

樱井一愣，说：“他跟你说了什么？”

“他连你都不说，又怎么可能跟我说。”大野叹气，“其实高一的时候，我有看到过。”

“看到什么？”

大野盯了眼樱井，说：“那时候是盛夏，我回电台室取东西，但是门被反锁了，我就透过玻璃向里面看。你在睡觉，趴在电台前的桌子上。NINO就坐在旁边看你睡，他手里拿着一本书，后来他将那书把你和他的脸挡住，他偷偷亲了你一下。我倒是没被吓着，瞬间之后他也发现了玻璃后的我，我看了看他，他也看了看我，他没说什么，就是对我笑了笑。或许他并没对这件事过多在意，因为他知道我不会说。”

樱井困惑地看他。

“后来大学的时候，他来找我喝过一次酒，就在他出国前。他没明说，只是含糊地讲了句他不想再继续等了。我说他都没争取过，这种等待本身是不成立的。我记得那晚他挺难过，至少我从没见过他那个样子。我心里还想着这家伙可真长情，可长情并不是一件好事。”

“再然后，他从国外回来，变了挺多的吧，开始我还在想他是不是回来找你的，因为我听说你们现在正在一起工作。但是看你的样子，事情又不是我想的那种发展。他若不是回来专程找你，那说明他内心已有了明确答案。可能是放下了，可能是有了新的人生。”

樱井沉默。

“翔君，我希望你知道我在说什么。”

大野难得严肃。

樱井垂下头，从包里掏烟含上，可点火的手有些发颤，他含着烟，舌尖触上一阵苦。

其实大野这些话他最近都如同车轱辘似的反复想过，他甚至以为自己已经得出一个柳暗花明的答案。根本上讲，如果一个人对另一个人毫无感觉，别说是身体接触，恐怕就算是言语暧昧也会让他后退三分，就像高中时那个骚扰他的眼镜男。

樱井准许二宫亲近他，碰他，前提便得建立在他对二宫的好感基础上。高中时他不这样想，是因为二宫并没对他要求什么，如果二宫当时确认一句他们是不是在交往的话，很可能樱井会对他们的关系重新进行考量，这对高中生来说，着实需要勇气。所以披上一层炮友烟雾弹，可以让他产生误解，误解这种好感与交往有着本质上的不同。

早在他第一次见到二宫，那人背着吉他慢悠悠从楼梯口出现，剪影融着光，像从另一个世界来。那是一个难以说清道明的瞬间，因为很可能从那个瞬间开始，樱井就已经被他吸引。

他这种吸引属于小火炖汤，熬得又细又慢。熬掉他整个青春，熬到最后这汤汁里的水分都干枯无剩，他却想着柴火还够，时间还能持续得更为长久。

现在是大火也熬不出好汤，正如大野所言，苦是一个过程，人只要活着，总有一日便能参透，能自愈。

二宫也是，恋爱也好，结婚也罢，他当然会有新的人生，他也值得。

周一二宫正常上班。

一去就被老板叫着，说最近刚好过了加班季，二宫来了这么久他们连欢迎会都没开过，是时候带着二宫纵横酒场。

部门全员都去，让二宫做好今夜必醉的心理准备。

老板说这话时樱井的办公室门正好打开，他拿着空咖啡杯走出，眼睛并没往这边看。

他精神状态不太好，眼袋痕迹很深。

他等着咖啡机自动运行，短短三十秒他发了一阵呆。忽然他身侧出现一只手，那人的手越过咖啡机一侧，拿了一个放置在那里的牛奶条。

樱井整个人一愣，他忙退了退，腾出面前空间，离二宫那只胳膊远了些。

二宫狐疑地盯了盯他。

“你这是两天没睡觉么？”

樱井下意识揉了揉眼，他摇摇头。

“你那天……”二宫手里攥着那奶条，下一个动作竟是撕开包装放进樱井的杯子里，“你那天来找我有事？”

樱井飞速瞟了他一眼，他说：“没什么事，就是到处遛遛狗。”

二宫笑了声，说：“遛狗遛到我家门口？”

樱井却没笑：“撞见不该撞见的，我是不是要付四倍份子钱了？”

二宫猛地一怔。

樱井低下头，一把端过咖啡机下的白色杯子，转身面无表情地走了。

走得飞快，咖啡在杯沿荡着弧线。

这状态延续了一天。

其实也非樱井故意为之，只是他这两天过得都不太好，因为他根本没办法在短时间内拾掇好心情，他不是演员，做不到收放自如。

他费了那么多工夫才搞明白自己喜欢二宫，可两日不到，他这种喜欢就得强制性收回去。圣人都做不到这点，更别提他是个凡夫俗子。

二宫越跟他说话，他就越忍不住，人往往在这种忍耐时刻都会释放暴躁因子，他看见二宫这种不爱美食的人今天都自带了份爱心便当，晶亮简单的玉子烧都被他吃出满嘴笑意。

反倒他这个美食专家今日见什么都没胃口，以往肚子里那些健康宣言不知去了何处。

晚上部门聚会，下班时间也比平日早了一小时。据说包了个pub，众人饱受加班折磨，一下班各个脱了缰，三五成群地下楼打车。

樱井站在人群里，几个同事在跟他讲话。他嘴上对答如流，眼睛却绕过人群之后，飞向公司大门一侧。

结果事情又有了戏剧性展开。

二宫前脚刚出大门，只见一个粉色的身影从的士上飞奔而下，他脚步生生一滞，左手下意识一抬，啪嗒一声拍住朝他张开双臂扑来的少女额头。

少女扑腾着手，便没抱着二宫。

小静捂着额，说：“空气刘海都被你拍没了！”

二宫皱眉，说：“你来这干什么？”

小静抿嘴笑，她侧头，看见另一边正在等车的二宫同事都纷纷冲她挥手。

小静甜甜笑了，也挥手说了声hi。

左手无名指上还闪着亮晶晶的钻戒。

二宫立刻拽着她远离是非地，小静踩着高跟鞋，让二宫慢点慢点。

二宫停下，眯起眼看她。

小静揉了揉小腿，说：“有你这么对待自家表妹的吗？”

“那有你这么往你表哥身上泼脏水的吗？”

小静委屈地说：“我是因为要走了，所以来跟你告别的。”

“走？”

小静点头：“他来接我了，一个人来的，他没告诉我家人我离家出走的事。”

二宫松开她，说：“这次想清楚了？”

小静淡淡笑了笑：“人是不是都挺矛盾的，得不到的时候想得到，得到手了又怕失去。他说我若觉得进展太快，可以给我更多的时间。他说他会用剩余的人生来等待我去确认他是不是正确的那一个。因为人生那么长，我已经等了那么久，而人生那么短，他却不想再错过我。”

二宫轻轻笑了。

“所以你也是。”

“我？”

小静认真看着他：“NINO，我希望你也能幸福。”

说完两人迷之沉默。

小静歪头：“我刚刚的发言是不是有点不太妥当，像个前女友似的。”

二宫说：“何止，在你的带领下，我可能很快就会收到四份份子钱了。”

小静笑了笑，路边的的士徐徐开了过来。

车窗后有人正在等她。

这下晚上的聚会二宫就成了暴风雨中心。

一般这种八卦聚会，真相不重要，因为无论真相是什么，最后都要用酒精解决。是真的，那就是结婚庆祝酒，是假的，那就是单身庆祝酒。二宫百口莫辩，只好坐在沙发中心一杯杯地接。

樱井没坐在沙发，他坐在吧台角落抽烟。本来老板还愿意跟他在此畅聊人生，可估计看见樱井没有任何聊天兴致，这就转移阵地往舞池跑了。

二宫虽在跟酒精作战，但意识还在。

他看见樱井一根接一根地点烟，侧影藏在黑暗里，可二宫总能一眼定位到他。

二宫被人围着敬酒，心情上倒是越喝越通透。

直到喝到某个临界点，也算是壮胆成功。

他朝众人欠身，扶着吧台向走廊走。

樱井刚刚进了卫生间，二宫站在门口点烟。

抽了不到一半，樱井从里面走出来。

灯光很暗，他走了两步便发现什么，转过头，二宫正瞧着他笑。

二宫微微仰着头，嘴里那根烟的火星大亮，然后丝丝缕缕的烟雾从他嘴边溢出，他单手取下烟，竟将嘴里剩余的烟雾轻轻喷向樱井。

驻场的酒吧歌手正在唱法语歌，声音低沉。

樱井眼锋变得锐利，他忽然攥住二宫拿烟的手，将那指尖的烟头取下来硬生生掐灭。

他抓着二宫，将他猛地按到旁边的墙。

二宫盯着他，眼中墨色翻滚，他伸手，一点点抚上樱井的侧脸。从他的脸颊滑过他的下巴，再用拇指一点点摸上他的嘴唇。

樱井的嘴唇很好看，尤其下唇生得性感，高中时每当他半张着口达到高潮，二宫都特想凑过去吻他。

樱井却突然握住他的手指，阻止他再继续胡乱摸下去。

他凑近，额头抵上二宫。

“你这算什么？”樱井的呼吸急促地打在二宫脸上，“二宫和也，你这算什么？”

二宫定定看着他。

“我应该说过，我不会再跟你产生什么奇怪的关系。如果你心里有其他人，就请别再来招惹我。”

“翔桑。”二宫开口。

樱井一愣。

二宫突然笑了。

“你笑什么？”

二宫气音笑得更盛。

“我问你笑什么？”

“你……“二宫打量他，“你在生什么气？”

“我没生气。”樱井脸色发僵。

“都把我摔墙上了，这难道还会是你心情好的表现？”

樱井被他说得一噎，二宫也没再追问，他们俩保持这个姿势安静了下来。

过了很久，走廊那头传来其他人声，樱井像醒神般准备推开他。

二宫反逮住他：“樱井翔，你是不是喜欢我？”

樱井上身一僵。

“你说你想了解我，你说你想让我开心，你说如果我心里有其他人，就别再来招惹你。”

樱井脸上产生些愠色，他抓着二宫的手不自主使力。

“你是不是喜欢我？”

二宫又说了一遍，声音像有魔力。

樱井咬咬唇，刚想说句气话不是。

哪知二宫的眼睛忽然红了。

“翔桑。”他的声音很哑，“你说是啊，你快说是。”

他像卯足全力跑了太久太久，跑到连终点都看不见，此时有人却告诉他，他的这一场漫长的马拉松，并没有偏离主要跑道。

灯光亮起，海潮褪去，他心里的灯塔依旧站在原处。

他身处生命中的第五季节，却仍有享受阳光的资格。

樱井摩挲着二宫停留在他嘴缝处的指尖，两人的手指从指缝开始一一交缠，再慢慢变成十指紧扣着垂下。

垂下那一瞬，二宫上半身向前进了一大步，他朝着樱井昂起头。

樱井就这么看着他，耳边没有什么音乐声，只有二宫那句话翻来覆去地回响。

你是不是喜欢我。

是不是。

他们交握的手绕到了樱井的腰部，二宫被樱井死死箍住，他们彼此贴得更近。

这便产生一个信号。

樱井缓缓低头，瞬间用力堵住二宫的唇。

11

他们舌尖都有烟草味，碰上便能上瘾。他们吻得嘴唇发颤，却在闭眼时忘情地交换呼吸。

二宫应该有些缺氧似的头晕，他挪不动脚，天旋地转中樱井一直撑着他的腰。被樱井摸过的地方都像着了火。二宫略微张嘴，樱井便顶住他喉口，促使唇贴唇发出令人心跳发狂的声音。

明明他们早已有过更多身体上的体验，眼前却像两个高中生初尝情味，这的确是他们毫无保留给予彼此的第一个吻。

在水底时就领教过樱井的肺活量，二宫吻到嘴唇发麻便缴械似的暗自喘起气，樱井却还能照顾他嘴唇每一寸，从上唇吸到下唇，舌尖刮进去追着二宫的舌，到最后吻得很轻，啄米似的回到二宫的嘴角。

这时他们同时睁开了眼睛。

二宫鼻息很重，樱井却仍死死盯着他，待呼吸稍缓，樱井沉声问：“份子钱到底怎么回事？”

二宫愣了愣，他瞧樱井盯他的神色有些无辜，当即更觉好笑。

他单手攀上樱井的肩，拇指和食指玩起他的发尾。

“如果我准备结婚你打算怎么办？”二宫淡笑着说，“是了，年内就结，不光份子钱，我还预备三年抱俩，那便还有两份的满月礼，若是生男你得送点模型玩具，若是生女你得备上羊毛娃娃，若是……”

樱井再次低头猛地咬住他的嘴。

二宫发出一声闷音，这回樱井毫不留情，狠狠咬了他一口。

再次放开，樱井用手拂掉二宫嘴边的水光，瞪着他。

“你再讲一次试试。”

二宫被他吻得昏昏沉沉，他竭力站稳脚，声音却变得疲惫：“你肯定心里把我骂了千百次，觉着我准备脚踏两条船，看着碗里念着锅里，你说你要了解我，结果每次都无端端给我安上无数条罪名。”

“我们认识多久了？我在你眼里就是这种人？”

樱井表情讪讪，他移开目光，脑子似也清醒了。

“对不起。”樱井深吸一口气，“我说不好，很多在脑子里想好的话，一见到你便什么也说不出来，我不是对你进行恶意揣测。”

“而是生怕就算那些揣测成真，我仍旧忍不住想和你在一起，这便有些严重。”

二宫蓦地抬起头，他眼中神色一动。

半晌，他将另只手也缓缓搭上樱井的肩，樱井身体僵了僵，却也任由二宫这样伸手慢慢抱住他。

二宫在他耳边吹气，说：“你这个吃醋的样子，还真有点可爱。”

樱井想反驳，哪知二宫忽然嘘了一声，他便不动了。

又过了很久。

二宫说：“翔桑，我只说一次。我人生的上半辈子就只向你抛过真心，不出意料，人生的后半辈子也不打算将那颗心从你身上拿回来。”

樱井一震。

“听懂了吗？”

下一瞬樱井张开臂箍住了二宫。

二宫揉了揉他的后脑，说：“我想去见见Natsu，那天根本没看清楚。”

樱井闷闷地回：“你怎么知道它叫Natsu？”

“不是你说的么？”二宫闭眼抱紧他，“要把夏秋冬一个不落地凑齐。”

二宫等在安全出口，用手掌着楼梯门把手。他的心到现在依旧跳得飞快，他看见樱井小心翼翼地穿越重重人群，在黑暗中偷偷去拿他们的包和外套。

他从不知把目光全神贯注地汇集在一个人身上竟是如此美好的事，感官上如同中了十个大满贯。

樱井一路快步走回来，二宫冲他抬起手，他们便牵着手快速从楼道撤离。

出门后他们上了路边的出租车，西服外套盖住了下方他们交握的双手。

二宫转过头盯着窗外灯火，樱井也转头盯着另一侧。

只是他们的嘴角掩不住向上的弧，此时纷纷对着窗户轻笑出声。

Natsu正在它的小窝前吃狗粮。吃得满嘴吧唧吧唧，它懵着脸抬头，见到门外动静便一个箭步飞起，估计人都没瞅清楚便蹬腿一跃，猛地扎进面前这人的怀里。

二宫吓了一跳，丢了包挠它的脑袋，他说：“你肯定把人家饿了三天。”

樱井伸手去捏Natsu的脖子，骂它没良心。

Natsu呼哧呼哧地舔着二宫的手心。

二宫坐在沙发上，Natsu摊着肚皮躺在他大腿上睡觉。二宫抬头，看见樱井换了室内服，利索地把茶几上的杂志移走，又将洗衣篮里的衣服丢进洗衣机，再从冰箱里拿了两瓶水。

“你要换衣服吗？”樱井义正言辞问他。

二宫没拒绝，说随意。

他们望了望彼此，樱井便转头去给他翻箱倒柜找了件卡通T恤。

“这应该是我弟留在这里的。”

二宫接过那蓝精灵T恤：“你这是在邀请我留宿？”

樱井挠挠头，说：“你家离这太远。”

二宫扬了扬眉。

“好吧。”樱井犹豫一阵，说，“是我想你留下。”

二宫就笑了。

他叫醒Natsu，把小家伙递到樱井怀里，说：“那我得参观一下。”

之前樱井找出来的陈年电台碟片还没来得及整理完，他似乎一直在听，碟片停在了中间的某一日。二宫拿起那些碟片一张张在手心翻，动静晃亮了电脑屏幕，听到一半的播放器的进度条又开始缓缓向右走。

音箱里传来令人怀念的声音。樱井的念白，二宫的念白，那还是十六七岁的他们。背景有海声，似乎是他们当年专门去海边收的音。

这是一集记录花火大会的录音特辑。神奈川每年的海上烟花阵仗很大，五人为此还去租了像模像样的浴衣。

那时他们一前一后进入换衣室，互相交换着顺序帮对方穿。

樱井的身形穿浴衣很好看，他张开双手，二宫便皱着眉在他身边转来转去地替他打结。

因为要收音，他们拿着收音器材在人流中分组而走。

樱井和二宫一路，他将收音器忽而挨近章鱼烧摊贩，忽而凑近正在吃苹果糖的小女孩，人声很杂。

这个特辑应该是二宫剪的，因为他自己就没录几句话进去，反观整个三十分钟录音，几乎成品便只保留了樱井的声音。

他的笑，他自言自语说的话，他和旁人的对谈，他用口哨吹的那首夏日小曲。

音箱的声音扩开在整个空气里，他们竟都有些身临其境。

樱井放下Natsu，慢慢在电脑前的小沙发处坐下，二宫低头看他，本也想找个凳子过来，哪知樱井勾住他的手，竟把他拉着坐到自己腿上。

他们望着彼此，耳边流淌着沉静温暖的少年声。

Natsu在他们脚边蹭来蹭去。

他们开始有一阵没一阵交谈。

从录音里记忆点模糊的地方开始，到当时他们彼此的少年生活，再到这些年各自的人生过渡。

印象里他们没做过盖棉被纯聊天这种事，每一张录音碟片之于他们都像一架弥足珍贵的时光机，他们埋藏在那些声音的点点滴滴后，重新认识彼此。

二宫仍然很喜欢樱井的声音，那是他一见钟情的开始。

现在樱井的声音早已变得不同，眼前两个版本的声音交错着萦绕在二宫耳际，他慢慢闭眼，听得入迷。

他们蜷在小沙发上睡了一晚。

二宫生物钟醒得早，他睁眼时客厅还很暗，音箱还在沙沙响着气流声，碟片却早已播放到尽头。

Natsu睡在他们脚那头，毛茸茸一团。

樱井还没醒，二宫悄悄翻了个身，趴上他的身。

晨光熹微，二宫肘撑着下巴，就这么看着樱井。

樱井眉心动了动，他仍没睁眼，只轻声问了句好看吗？

二宫趴在他胸前，凑过去亲了亲他的额头，樱井倏地睁开眼，二宫便又亲过他的眼角，之后他想亲亲下巴，无奈他顿了顿，说：“胡渣扎嘴。”

樱井立刻扳过他身子用下巴去蹭他，二宫拂开他脸，又被樱井翻着反按在沙发上。

二宫静静瞅着他，樱井却用手摸了摸二宫下巴，说：“你也有。”

浴室里，樱井和二宫互相光着脚给对方刮胡子。

樱井说他这款剃须刀好用，安利二宫跟他用情侣款。

二宫用毛巾擦擦嘴，下巴一圈已经光滑。

他对樱井说：“刮得不错。”

樱井还在洗，他埋着头慢吞吞说：“那以后天天给你刮。”

二宫一愣。

樱井没抬头，说：“一起住怎么样？”

仿佛意识到二宫没动，樱井这才想到自己这话说得轻描淡写，也没点儿前后铺垫。

可想一想，他们这些年实在铺垫得太久太久。

正如小静所说，人生没有那么多值得等待的人，能找到一个已是撞着大运。

如果抓不到他，那只能祝福他，如果抓到了他，就千万别再放开他。

樱井关了水，刚回过头，二宫竟丢了个毛巾过来替他擦脸，然后他将那热毛巾盖在樱井脸上，只露出他的嘴，这样二宫可以垫脚过去吻他。

樱井的脸被毛巾挡着，他视线一阵黑，却依然捕捉住二宫凑过来的这个急促的吻。

吻的时候似乎尝到了一颗泪。

“你别急，你急什么。”樱井边拍他的肩边回吻，“NINO，我们慢慢来。”

二宫别过头，用手快速蹭过眼角的东西，然后他把盖在樱井脸上的毛巾撤走了，整个人装作没事似的洗毛巾。

樱井定了片刻，他走过去，从后面抱住二宫。

樱井握住他的手，转瞬交缠的四只手浸入水中，毛巾被他们握在掌心。

他们不会去想如果当年他们就拥有今日这般交心的机会，那么这些年是否便少了过程中的愁苦难捱。

因为青春往往无法复制，人往往也在时过境迁之后方才明白那些年究竟错过些什么。

樱井和二宫在少年时绝非完美，那些青涩又不成熟的小心思充斥在他们各自的青春时光里，无论是好是糟，那些东西永远闪闪发亮，且无可替代。

所以他们不谈如果，也无需谈，因为他们还有现在，还有将来。

水流声哗哗啦啦。

不知过去多久，二宫忽然伴着水声开口。

他说：“好。”

时间尚早，城市还没被人唤醒。

属于他们的第五季节，此时正缓缓拉开帷幕。

-全文完-


End file.
